New Prey
by WhereIsTheWeekend
Summary: Yui has been living with the Sakamaki brothers for a while now but after being called "Masochist" one too many times, she begins to realise that it might just be true. (Very vague plot. Basically a lot of smut with the Sakamaki brothers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for reading my story! This is the first FanFiction I have ever written or posted and absolutely the first piece I have ever written with... mature content. I was blushing for the most part of writing it but I wanted to get over my nerves by sharing this with you so I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. This in entirely based on the anime. I have not played the game or read the manga (is there even a manga?)**

 **P.P.S. I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters involved in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I tilted my head one way and then the other, all the while holding my own eye in the mirror before me. Did my look give it away? Were my eyes still the innocent picture like the day before? I couldn't remember. Despite my lack of vanity, I began to wish just a little that I had looked more at myself in the mirror so that I could learn to mimic my old self.

When I couldn't attain any answer from my eyes my look shifted down to my clothes. I knew it wasn't what I usually wore. For the majority of the time I had spent in the Sakamaki household I'd worn my off-the-shoulder pink sweater and my shortest shorts. Had my subconscious made me wear those!? I blushed at the idea. No. Instead I had switched to a knee length white dress with thick black tights underneath and wore a thick blue jumper over the top that fully covered my shoulders.

Despite my despair at my former self's wardrobe choices, I did let myself smile a little that I was now far more covered up and more innocent looking.

My sudden desire to change my appearance all stemmed from something Laito had told me two days previously. He'd hunted me down as usual when he had begun to lust after my blood. I'd been walking out in the house's garden, admiring the flowers when he'd suddenly appeared beside me and pushed me down into the nearest rose bush.

While I struggled with him he eventually managed to pin me down and find access to my neck where he had sucked vast quantities of my blood. However, as he drank, he whispered cruel things to me. Things like "I know you're enjoying this Bitch-chan" and "Don't struggle, you'll only make it hurt more. Oho, or perhaps you want it to hurt more? Aren't you a dirty masochist, Bitch-chan."

He'd used that strange word; **Masochist**. It hadn't been the first time he or one of the other brothers had used it either but in the context, I had assumed it was an insult of some kind. However, after this continued use I realised that I really should have figured out what it meant so the only thing to do was to take out my old dictionary one night, when all the boys were asleep and look up the definition.

 _Masochism (noun); 1. Sexual pleasure derived from humiliation – sexual gratification achieved through humiliation and physical and verbal abuse. 2. Psychological disorder – a psychological disorder in which somebody needs to be emotionally or physically abused in order to be sexually satisfied._

→ _Masochist (noun); A person who achieves sexual satisfaction through verbal and physical abuse._

It took me all night to think about that definition and what it really meant. Why did the Sakamaki brothers think I was like that? Was I actually a masochist? Being only 18 and sheltered away from the world for a lot of my life by my religious father, I didn't know a lot about sexual acts. For most of my life I had believed it to be something only married people were allowed to do and only when they wanted children. I was almost embarrassed to only realise at nearly fifteen years of age that plenty of people had sex out of wedlock and they did it for the pleasure of it.

Admittedly I had been curious. What exactly happened when people had sex? What made it so desirable? Was it really as amazing as some people claimed? I had been far too shy to investigate at the time but now, at the age I was, I felt like it was something I needed to know. Apparently there was a lot about sex I didn't know, including a group of people who called themselves masochists and they got sexual pleasure from abuse. I wanted to know if that group included me.

The next day, at school I had gone to the library during one of my lunch breaks and had found a quiet corner where no one could see me reading books about sex. It would have been nice to read them at home but I was far too embarrassed to check the books out and besides, if one of the brother's found them in my room which they often entered without permission, it would become awkward to explain. The library was my safest bet. I didn't think I'd ever seen one of them there ever.

The books had been very informative from a biological standpoint and despite the fact that I was blushing the whole time I was reading, it did sate my curiosity. I didn't expect the school's library to have any explicit books about sex but after that day I at least knew how sex worked from a health-science kind of view.

That lead to me being even more curious and making the decision to get out another book from the public library in town. When I had told the brother's that I wanted to get a book out from the library they simply dismissed me, not thinking anything of it.

I was almost grateful that none of them were kind enough to offer to tag along otherwise they would have seen me wandering the bookshelves in the erotica section with my cheeks blushing crimson as I read the backs of books to see which one I thought would go into the most detail. I eventually found a book with the title _The Dungeon Down Below_ which appeared to be about a maid working for a Lord who lived alone in a gloomy castle with a torture room in the basement. It didn't say explicitly on the back but I gathered that the torture room would become a part of the story and as I was also trying to see exactly what masochism was like, it seemed like the book I needed.

Then it was time for me to exact my plan. I'd made sure to pick out a hard cover book with a sleeve which I removed and replaced with another sleeve on a far more innocent looking book. It took it up to the counter and it worked like a charm. The librarian merely scanned the barcode on the sleeve of the book and wrote down my name. No one would ever find out that I, innocent Yui Komori, had checked a dirty book out from the library.

The book was hot. I'd gone home to begin it immediately. Sitting in my room I had felt totally absorbed in the erotica. The book talked of all the truly nasty things that the lord was doing to that poor maid but it talked so much of the pleasure she had felt. It made my legs squirm with each page.

Ayato had come in at some point near the middle of the book but he didn't even notice the book which, outwardly, didn't look like anything interesting at all. He simply pushed me onto my bed and drank from me in the usual way, with me pleading for him to stop and him ignoring my every request.

I finished the rest of the book that night and almost wanted to read it again but I didn't. I had stayed up far past my bedtime to finish it and it made me realise something. My toes had curled excitedly each time that book talked about hurting that woman and although I couldn't really hear it, I thought I could imagine the echo of the woman's moans in my ear. It made me realise that masochists really were out there and more importantly, I _was_ one of them.

After making myself come to terms with the fact I immediately recalled each time one of the Sakamaki brothers had abused me to get blood. Despite always protesting and telling them to stop, I realised that my body had never listened to my head. The brother's may have been strong but if I had struggled enough I might have been able to get away on several occasions. Instead I had often resigned myself to it and, thinking back, it had always made me shiver when their fangs pierced my skin.

My body had been getting pleasure from their abuse without my head even realising it. That needed to change. Despite always thinking I was innocent, I couldn't deny the pounding in my head that said I should make the most of my situation and try and attain sexual pleasure from the brothers.

It certainly wasn't a terrible idea and I was actually feeling rather giddy with excitement and I figured out what I needed to do.

First thing was first; I couldn't let the vampires realise that I was truly a masochist. They may have used the word to taunt me but I didn't think any of them said it with absolute certainty. To help with that strategy I had to make myself look purer. I wanted to look more innocent. In my newfound dirty mind I suddenly found that very erotic. It wouldn't turn me on if I asked for it with sexy clothing or anything, I had to make them hunt me down and capture me like how a wolf hunts its prey.

My wardrobe change had many perks that I was happy with. The clothes looked dainty, further adding to my image of an innocent girl being wickedly abused by the attractive man. The clothing covered me up a lot more making it seem like I was trying to protect myself from the fangs of the brothers and therefore convincing them that I wasn't a masochist. And lastly, I knew the brothers would still want my blood and the only way they were going to get it was by removing my jumper or, if it was Laito who had a partiality for my legs, removing my tights. Even just the idea one of the brothers ripping off my clothing excited me. Part of me even hoped that maybe the act would stir something inside of the brothers and they would unknowingly pleasure me more with their sexual abuse.

I gave myself another hard look in the mirror. I think my eyes still looked innocent. I didn't want to look like I was enjoying it too much or it would spoil all the fun. I bit my lip while looking at my reflection and then blushed. What had happened to me? I read a few books on sex and suddenly I'm driven to make as many of the brother's hurt me as I can for my own satisfaction.

The Sakamaki brother's may not have known it but there was a pretty good arrangement in the household. They wanted to take my blood forcefully and I didn't want to stop them. I had never felt so excited to begin my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I practised my scared look one more time before walking out of room and heading to the dining room where the brother's were eating breakfast together. As usual it was very quiet around the table and I took my seat silently as I always did.

I let myself glance to the side where Subaru was eating slowly with his gaze turned low. Then I looked across at Kanato who, as per usual, was whispering quietly to the stuffed bear in his arms. No one paid any heed to me but I didn't let it get to me. The brother's didn't usually want my blood in the morning and all of them had drank from me recently so they probably weren't thirsty. Still, it was a weekend and they were sure to get bored and come hunt me down soon enough.

As I wandered around the house looking for something to do, I eventually passed by a room where I heard a faint _clunk_ sound. I poked my head through the door to see Shuu playing a solitary game of pool. I stood in the doorway for a while and watched as he would walk slowly around the pool table and spend his time lining up his shot before he would strike but he always managed to sink a ball.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" he eventually said in his usual slow voice. My nerves suddenly jolted.

"Um, er... well... You're very good at that game, Shuu-san! Now that I think about it, you were also really good at a darts game once too."

I saw him sigh, his head tilting to the side tiredly and the movement made his blonde hair fall away to reveal those startlingly blue eyes. Of all the brothers he was probably the most attractive. I'd heard girls around the school talking about him although I was doubtful whether or not he knew about that. He never seemed to talk to people that much.

"Physical activities are easy. Pool, darts, playing instruments... it's all easy."

"Oh really? Well maybe I just don't have a knack for that kind of thing" I replied awkwardly while scratching my head.

Shuu looked at me for a while longer before walking to the side of the pool table and reached down to produce a second cue stick and extended his arm out in a way that looked like he was offering it to me.

"Huh? You want me to play with you?"

"We'll have a match" he said seriously, still holding out the cue to me. "And if you lose then I'll take all of your blood."

I looked at him startled. He wanted my blood already? I felt for sure that he'd drank from me only three days ago but I guess they can't really control their own urges. Still, as much as I felt a little ripple of excitement run down my spine at the thought of his mouth sucking at my skin, I wasn't terribly turned on. More importantly, I wasn't supposed to look like I wanted it.

"Whaa! That's no fair" I cried, "I've never played in my life. You'll definitely win, Shuu-san! I don't want to play with those rules!"

"If you don't play then I can just have all your blood now. It's your choice."

I bit my lip and held the fear in my eyes a moment longer before stepping forward and taking the cue from him. I knew he was going to have me either way but I didn't want to look too eager. Besides, there was nothing wrong in trying to get in some subtle foreplay. He didn't tease me like some of his brother's did but he knew how to say words that he thought would hurt me.

Admittedly I liked the relentless teasing more but I wasn't going to complain when a different kind of torture was being offered to me freely. I just hoped that by the time he decided to have me I would be ready for it.

Shuu let me take the first shot but much like I had predicted, I wasn't very good at the game. Of course he was still perfect at the game but he still let me take a turn after each of his. As I moved around to one side of the table to take my shot I realised that Shuu was standing right behind me. I couldn't help myself so as I leant over the table to take my shot, I leant a little too far so that my dress would rise further up my thighs.

The brother's didn't really see me in any sort of sexual way. As far as I could tell, they only lusted after my blood. However, I felt there was no harm to try and provoke some of those natural male urges that might have got me what I wanted.

Sure enough, as I was leaning far over the table, lining up my shot, I suddenly felt a hand on the back of my thighs. I stood up straight quickly and looked at Shuu with alarm.

"Ah, Shuu-san! What are you doing?"

Before I had time to really get the full question out I felt Shuu push me so that I stumbled back into the pool table. He came forward and loomed over me and I leant back also until I felt my back come to rest on the top of the table.

My heart started hammering in my chest wildly and I saw the slightly red glint in Shuu's otherwise blue eyes. He wanted my blood. As he leant close to me I put a hand in the middle of his chest and tried to push him.

"Shuu-san! The game!"

"Shut up. Who cares about something annoying like that?"

Ignoring my hand he leant closer to me again and tugged at the collar of my blue sweater which was close around my neck. Seeing that he didn't have good access to my neck with it on he snatched at the hem and pulled it up over my head and left it tangled around my elbows above my head so that I couldn't use my arms to push him away anymore.

I could feel my toes curl as I felt his breath on my skin. He licked me with his warm tongue before letting his fangs break through my skin and release my blood.

"Shuu-san, stop!" I pleaded as I felt my breath quicken.

"Stop? When you're this excited? I can feel your heart pumping your blood quickly and your body is all hot. You're such a dirty girl."

"No, you're wrong" I lied but Shuu wasn't listening.

I could feel him sucking at the wound he had made as I squirmed and made silent protests but I couldn't help that fact that I _was_ excited. _Really_ excited. How had I ever thought such sweet pain was a terrible thing? I was practically trembling with ecstasy. His soft lips were tickling my skin and each time I felt his tongue brush over the puncture wounds it hurt in a way that made me shiver all over.

The room filled with the sounds of my protesting whimpers and Shuu's gulping as he drank my blood. He seemed to be drinking so much. I could feel my head getting light. Was he serious when he said he wanted _all_ of my blood?

"Oho! What's this?" I suddenly heard a voice say from the doorway. Shuu stopped immediately and we both turned to look at Laito who had just entered. "I thought I could smell your blood bitch-chan. No fair, you let Shuu have all the fun."

I watched as Shuu wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and grumbled under his breath in frustration. I let myself release all of my tensed muscles and emitted a sigh of relief. If Laito hadn't interrupted I might have fainted. How was I supposed to enjoy the pain they gave me if it rendered me unconscious?

As Shuu took two steps back from me, I finally managed to pull my sweater back over my head. I winced a little as the fabric brushed over my new wound and Laito was beside me in an instant.

"Aw, did Shuu hurt you? You know I can make it hurt so much more" he crooned as he leaned in close to me.

 _Don't get too excited!_ I warned myself.

"Please don't" I said quietly, "I'm feeling faint."

It was the truth but I couldn't help myself from emphasising the fact by placing my palm on my forehead and pretending to trip slightly into Laito's chest as I took a step forward. His hands grasped my shoulders to steady me and his teasing look turned into one of annoyance.

"Huh? This is no fun if you don't run from me. I guess I'm not hungry after all."

Laito let go of me and turned to walk away, brushing past Shuu who still stood there silently. I watched Laito's retreating body and sighed quietly to myself again.

 _Oh well,_ I thought, _I guess Laito's cruel teasing and lewd words can wait until another day_.

I glanced at Shuu who was still standing in the room, fixing me with an unreadable stare. I held his eyes for a long while, wondering what he was thinking before he grunted at the back of his throat and he too left the room.

* * *

 **I know I'm teasing it a little. I just want there to be at least a little foreplay with the vampires before we get to the juicy part ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day I sat in the car with the Sakimaki brother's as we were being driven home from school. I'd spent a lot of time thinking of ways in which I could get them to think of me sexually. I knew getting them to drink my blood would be an easy task and I didn't have a problem with that, but I couldn't help desiring all those dirty things to happen to me, just like I had read in that erotic novel.

It was just a matter of making them lust after my body as well as my blood and I was going to have to go about it with subtlety. My first mission was to begin in the car. You see, my uniform was rather wonderful in the fact that the skirt was very short so, while riding in the car, I used a trick from the day before. I leant to the side as if to look out the car window.

I could feel my skirt rise up high on the side of my thigh and I wondered if any of the brothers were looking. I had Kanato sitting directly next to me which was a pain because he wasn't the type to notice when he spent so much time talking to his bear. I leaned further to the side, as if trying to see a specific thing and I figured that my skirt must have been so high up my leg that any further and they would see my panties.

"What are you looking at, Chichinashi?" I heard Ayato ask. I returned to my sitting position before looking at him.

"Oh nothing really. Do you think we could open a window, maybe? I'm still feeling faint from yesterday and it is stifling in this car."

It wasn't the truth. I had recovered during the day but they wouldn't know that.

"Tch. What a pain" Subaru said as he leaned over and hit the button that lowered the window I had been gazing out of. I made myself lean over to the open window so that the rushing air hit my face and rustled through my hair.

While still looking out the window innocently, I removed the bow around my neck, as well as the white neck scarf before lowering my hands to unbutton my school jacket. I could play if off innocent but surely the act of undressing was at least a little suggestive to all of the brother's watching me.

"Oh? The Bitch-chan is taking her clothes off in front of us" I heard Laito say, causing me to turn and look at him with an embarrassed blush that I had practiced. "Jeez, does she want us to think dirty thoughts about her? What a horrible girl."

"Ah! I- oh- no!" I stammered. "I-I just said it was stifling in the car. The heat is getting to me. Really! I was just trying to cool down."

I looked at Laito a moment longer but the smirk that crawled across the corner of his mouth confirmed that he had only been teasing me and I let myself blush deeper. I really couldn't help myself when I got teased. It was so wildly cruel but oh so alluring.

The car arrived at the house and as we all stepped out, the brothers vanished one after the others to disappear to wherever it is they went when they were on their own. I stood alone in the front foyer of the mansion, or at least I thought I did until I felt something tug the back of my skirt.

Using only my head, I looked back behind my shoulder to see Kanato standing close behind me. In one arm he held his bear and his other hand was clutching the fabric of my skirt.

"Kanato-kun!" I exclaimed, "I didn't realise you were here."

"Hmm. Teddy says he's not sure what colour they were." He said quietly in that eerie voice of his that sent shivers running quickly down my spine. Usually when Kanato came to me by himself he ended up attacking me and drinking my blood. I could already feel my heart beating with the anticipation.

Still looking over my shoulder at him I gave him a curious look.

"Colour? Colour of what?"

"Teddy thought they were pink but they might have been purple. He wanted to have another look..."

I suddenly felt him pull harder at my skirt, lifting it up. He bent over so that he could see beneath my skirt and my heart simply started hammering. I pushed my skirt back down and skipped a couple of steps away from Kanato before whipping around to face him with a flushed face.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You were right, Teddy" Kanato whispered to the bear in his arms lovingly, "Her underwear was pink."

I suddenly clicked as to what he was saying. So he _had_ been looking when I had been leaning over in the car. I let myself blush crimson.

"You... you shouldn't go lifting girl's skirts!" I scolded him. I think part of me knew that he didn't like to be lectured and sure enough, the look at he gave me was dark.

"Shut up!" he said, his voice suddenly loud. It echoed off the marble walls but I doubted anyone else was around to hear it. "If you didn't want me to see up your skirt then you shouldn't wear it so short! This is all your fault!"

"I– huh? What? I didn't want you to look up my skirt!" I said with that usual panic in my voice. I could feel my heart beating with my own ears by then but I knew it wasn't from fear. I knew when Kanato got angry he would soon jump on me and the suspense was driving me crazy.

 _Touch me already!_ I practically screamed in my head.

I saw Kanato slowly bend to the ground and carefully place his teddy bear at his feet. I took a hesitant step backward. It was coming.

I felt it before I saw it. One moment Kanato was standing six steps in front of me and the next thing I knew, my back was flat on the marble floor and he was straddling my thighs.

"Kanato-kun!" I gasped, struggling under his weight. I tried to sit up but he placed a hand in the centre of my chest and pushed me back down.

 _Yes!_ I thought, _Touch me more! Bite me, Kanato!_

His hand went to my skirt again and he lifted it all the way up so that my panties were exposed again. I watched him as his gaze was fixed down on my thighs. I wonder if he could see my goose bumps. Surely this had to been turning him on even a little. I knew it was making me wild.

"S-stop please" I whimpered pathetically, trying to push against the hand on my chest.

"Make up your mind!" Kanato said darkly to me, "You wanted me to see up your skirt, didn't you? Stop struggling. It's stupid. I could kill you you're so annoying."

I noticed then that the hand on my chest had moved slightly and that he had undone the top button of my school blouse. I was practically paralysed with excitement when his hand moved to undo the net one before he got impatient and ripped the rest of them apart so that my shirt fell open, leaving nothing but my bra and skin.

My hands moved immediately to cover myself but as I had anticipated, Kanato grabbed my wrists tightly and pushed them down on either side of my head.

"Ah, look at that" he said, his voice returning to that chilling softness. "Your underwear matches."

I looked down at myself to realise he was talking about my bra which was also pink. My cheeks turned crimson as Kanato hovered over me and lowered his face so that he licked my stomach. The feel of his tongue sent my heart into overdrive.

 _That's it Kanato_ my inner voice cheered, _Lick me more! Oh god, keep going!_

My legs squirmed from his touch and I struggled weakly under his weight, all the while breathing quickly with sheer enjoyment. His tongue was rough and wet, trying to taste and suck up my skin. With the tip of his nose he trailed his way up my body until he reached my neck where he stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Ah, you smell so good" he said, his own voice expressing his enjoyment. I wondered if he was excited about the thought of feasting on me or if he too liked fighting with me and holding me down. "I can feel that little heart of yours pounding away. Don't worry, I'm going to make it hurt so much more in a second."

I gasped as I felt his fangs burst through the skin of my neck and his ravenous slurping and sucking followed. My toes curled and my legs started shaking as I took in every feeling and sound and touch. It felt so good. Even though it was just his teeth in my skin, the pain was so pleasurable. I wished he would touch me more. I wanted him to touch me in places I'd never been touched.

As if he had read my mind, I felt one of his hands let go of my wrists and move down to cup one of my covered breasts. I let out a whimper as his fingers squeezed.

"Ka-Kanto-kun!" I said breathlessly. I hoped my voice still sounded frightened. It was hard to keep up the act when my body was losing control. I felt him move on my body but it was only because his mouth had left my neck and he was preparing himself to bite once more further down my shoulder.

As his teeth sank in I cried out. It took me everything I had not to moan. With my free hand I pushed at him weakly but I didn't want him to leave. His hand tightened around my breast and his sucking became more furious. How had I ever thought something so good was a bad thing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I walked through the hallways after dinner, rubbing at the bite marks Kanato had left earlier. I wished he had toyed with me more but apparently once he was full he no longer found a use for me and simply left, leaving me panting on the ground half naked.

Still, I suppose I shouldn't have expected to be molested entirely so soon. However, it did give me hope that maybe one of the brothers, perhaps Laito or Ayato, would go all the way with me. I could even feel myself yearning for it. That fuzzy feeling between my legs that had been caused by Kanato straddling me already seemed impatient. I didn't know how I would be able to control myself the next time anyone else did something like that.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw, only a few metres away, Shuu sitting on the ground with his back rested up against the wall. His eyes were closed and in the quiet I could faintly hear the scratchy sound of music coming from his mp3 player.

I walked past him slowly, wondering if I should stop and talk to him but there was no need.

"Hey you," he said tiredly, causing me his jump. He opened one eye and looked at me. "I know what you're doing."

I tilted my head and looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Shuu didn't answer but instead he dragged himself to his feet and opened the door he had been sitting next to. He walked inside slowly and as I peered through the entrance I saw it was a bedroom. Was it his bedroom?

"You" he said, directing the comment at me, "come in and shut the door."

I hesitated but eventually did as he said.

The room was dark with only the moonlight shining through the tall windows. His room was a lot bigger than mine and all the ornaments and tapestries made it look far grander. I wondered if this was because he was the first son. I didn't want to ask though. Instead I stood quietly next to the door I had just closed, staring at Shuu's back.

"Lock it" he instructed.

My hand was shaking slightly as I turned the lock on the door until it gave a satisfying click. What was he going to say to me? What was he going to _do_ to me?

"Um, Shuu-san?" I said, the question inflected in my voice.

"My brothers... they haven't noticed yet..."

"Noticed what?" I asked when his voice became quiet. He still had his back to me.

"You've changed. You used to be scared of us but now... now you enjoy it. I can tell."

I bit my lip unsurely as my heart started to beat with panic. Had he really figured it out so quickly? How could he tell?

"I- I don't enjoy it!" I protested, "You, your brothers... you're all hurting me."

"But that's what you want, right?" Shuu continued calmly.

"Of course not!"

Shuu turned to look at me and his blue eyes seem to shine in the dark, fixing me with a stare. I gulped back any other words I'd been preparing at his look. There was no fooling him. I felt like I was exposed to him.

"I saw the way you acted with Laito yesterday, and with Kanato just now. You were certainly having fun. I wonder how such a naive girl like you could come to have such perverted fantasies. But you know, if you keep up your pathetic attempts at seduction I am sure it will work eventually" Shuu said. I look at him with astonishment but his face remained unreadable. "I wouldn't be surprised if a few of my brothers wanted you already but have stupidly mistaken their emotions for blood-lust rather than body-lust. Sooner or later however, they will understand and they will take you whether you want them to or not. They will make it hurt."

I squinted my eyes at him, taking in his words. He knew. He knew and I didn't think there was going to be any way to convince him otherwise. My shoulders drooped in defeat.

"I don't care if they hurt me" I replied as I came to rest my hand on my hip. "That's the point."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I blushed and my look turned fierce. Perhaps if he had brought such a thing up only a few days earlier I might have been mortified but even I knew myself enough to know that I was after one thing in particular with all of the brothers.

"So what?! I don't care about that!" I scoffed.

"I'm just saying that you don't understand. Perhaps if you weren't a virgin you would know for certain if their sadistic methods are what you really want. Perhaps you're only thinking like this now because you think it is all you're going to get."

"Of course it is all I'm going to get!" I snapped back at him. "I doubt I could convince one of your brothers to sleep with me in a normal way as some kind of stupid test. Not with those teeth of theirs."

"Hmm. You're right. You wouldn't be able to convince one of _them_."

I looked at him sharply as he continued to maintain the eye contact. The way he said it... it was like he was implying...

"Are you saying that you..."

"I'm not attracted to you, Yui" he said coldly. "You're hardly my type. And remember, I am a vampire and all I want is your blood. However, I will be your first if that is what you want."

"Why would you do that for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't be mistaken, I'm not doing this out of kindness. In return, you have to let me take your blood every second day without complaint or struggling. Honestly, you make it too difficult. Sometimes I'm too tired to hold you down."

I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side. So he was trying to bargain with me? He was going to let me lose my virginity in exchange for blood. He clearly thought I was going to have a rude awakening after experiencing it for the first time. I wondered if it was really so bad? Some of the books I had read said it hurt the first one or two times. That hadn't scared me so much. After all, I was quickly realising how much I liked the pain. However, I thought it probably would have been nice to know exactly what I was getting myself in to.

"It's a deal" I said eventually. I saw a flash of a smirk reach Shuu's mouth but his face quickly went back to blank. "But only if you promise not to tell the others anything about this. It's not fun if they're not chasing after me like I'm some kind of prey."

Shuu nodded and then walked over to his bed. Suddenly the shivering in my body came back and my heart began to beat loudly in my chest. It was really going to happen. My anticipation was going to be satisfied. Someone was finally going to take me.

* * *

 **Next chapter continues right from this point. Hope you're looking forward to it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!: Explicit scene incoming!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

I walked over to Shuu where he was standing beside his bed. I saw him unbuckling his belt and slowly pulling down the zipper of his pants. He let them fall down around his ankles before stepping out of them and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Somehow I found myself blushing. It scared me how badly I wanted it and yet I was too embarrassed to move.

"Take off your skirt" he instructed me.

I was still wearing my uniform but I reached around to the back of my skirt and unzipped it so that it too fell down.

"Have you done this before?" I asked Shuu.

"You mean having sex?" he said. I nodded. "Of course. So have all my brothers I'm sure. We've had many prospective brides come in before you in the search to find one with blood as fine as yours. As a kind of game, we usually made the girls pick her 'groom'."

"Her groom?" I repeated.

"We made her chose which of use she would be faithful to. The rule was that she could only give her blood to that person alone. Sometimes, however, we took advantage and slept with them also before killing them. Laito and Ayato were the main perpetrators of that."

"I see" I said quietly. So the guys really did desire some sexual satisfaction from time to time. I wondered if they desired anything like that in me, like Shuu said.

"Now stop talking and come here" Shuu said, holding out his hand to me.

I took it gingerly and he dragged me towards himself. He was being so purposely slow and gentle. Suddenly I understood why he offered me this deal. It _was_ nerve-wracking to have sex for the first time. I wasn't sure how I would have dealt with being beaten also.

He laid me down on the bed before straddling me and leaning over my body. My body seemed to grow hot suddenly as his eyes trailed down my form. I was still half clothed and so was he so I couldn't imagine it was that attractive. However, I felt myself getting flustered anyway.

I felt his hands touch my waist and rub my skin for a moment before moving down, his fingers catching the top of my panties and pulling them down. I gasped as I felt the cool night air between my legs but this was soon replaced by a warm hand.

My body jerked as I felt Shu's rough fingers brush over the opening between my legs and I let out a shaky breath as he did it once more. He was going so slowly and he touched me so lightly. When his thumb brushed over my clit I let out a quiet moan.

"Please" I whimpered, "do it harder."

"I'm making sure you get used to it" he said but he complied anyway and his fingers starting to massage my clit, rubbing it in slow circles with a bit more pressure.

My legs pressed together as a feeling started to build around his hand and I found it suddenly harder to breath. I was gasping softly. It felt so wonderfully good. I understood then what they meant in the novels and textbooks. There was nothing quite like someone touching you.

Shuu suddenly removed his hand and I made a protesting groan as he did so. I stopped complaining however when I saw him reach for his boxers and slide then down his legs so that they rested by his knees.

My eyes fixed on his manhood that fell out, open to the world and I blushed. My embarrassment soon turned to a look of confusion however when I saw it hanging limply from his body. I knew I was a virgin but I had read enough in a past couple of days to know that he should have been... well, hard.

Shuu saw me looking.

"Ah, I thought this might be a problem" he said although his voice didn't sound concerned. "I'm not... well I guess my body wasn't ready. You're going to have to help me out here."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, wondering how he expected me to turn him on.

In answer, he grabbed one of my hands that had been lying at my side, gripping the bed covers and moved it to his crotch. My fingers curled around his cock and the blush deepened on my face. Still with his hand on mind, he made me rub him up and down.

"Hold it a little tighter" he said. I followed his instruction immediately and wrapped my fingers a little tighter around his manhood. "Yeah, that's good."

He continued to move my hand up and down his cock until he was sure I got the rhythm. His cock twitched under my fingers and I felt it slowly becoming warmer as I rubbed it. Shuu returned his hand back to where I was wanting and together we let our fingers work on one another.

I heard Shuu start moaning. Only quietly at the back of his throat but it was definitely a moan. It was almost like an echo to the sounds coming from my own mouth and I felt his fingers pressing harder and harder against my clit.

I could feel Shuu quickly becoming erect in my hand and it only encouraged me to quicken the pace of my pumping. He was getting so hot and so hard, I'd never felt anything like it. The more erect he got, the more pressure he touched me with.

I could feel myself getting wet between my legs from the slight squishing noise of Shuu's finger rubbing my skin.

Quite suddenly, I felt Shuu move a finger to my opening and gently push it inside me. I cried out and I was suddenly mixed with feelings of both pain and pleasure. How did it hurt and feel so good at the same time? The action had caused me to grip Shuu harder and rub faster and I could hear him panting. When I looked up to his face, his eyes were pinched shut and his mouth was wide open to take ragged breaths.

"Oh god!" he moaned, "That's it, Yui. Aaaah. Just like that. Don't stop."

I didn't want to stop and instead I also closed my eyes, trying to take in nothing but that heavy and building feeling between my legs. I could feel his finger inside me, rubbing the inner wall of my cavity and touching me in places that were still so delicate.

I let out another cry as he pushed another finger in and began to move them both inside me. I could hear his fingers squelching inside as they moved back and forth, trying to find the spot that made me loud. His thumb still rubbed my clit and I knew I was getting closer to something that would make me feel so much better.

"Mmmm. Ah! Yui, you can stop now" Shuu said breathlessly. I let go of his cock which by that point was hard as a rock and had raised itself into the air.

He slid his fingers out of me, ignoring all the juices that coated them and spread my legs apart. I felt his tip at my entrance and moaned with anticipation. I almost wanted to rock my body forward to make it happen sooner.

"Just remember to relax. You're supposed to enjoy this, right?" Shuu whispered to me. I nodded, my eyes closing again as I waited.

I felt him enter. He was so hot it was like he was burning my insides. He was so big also. I could feel my entrance stretching so accompany his manhood. It hurt. He was pushing it in slowly and I could hear his groaning above me.

"Fuck, I forgot how tight you virgins are" Shuu said as he continued to ease himself in. "If you relax it will hurt less and we'll be able to do this faster."

"Don't worry about hurting me" I said, my breath coming in short gasps. "Just put it in."

I bit my lip as I felt him push harder. I didn't think there was any way he could fit. I was practically holding myself in place by gripping the bed as he pushed into me. It felt like he was ripping into me and creating space where there wasn't any.

I cried louder the deeper he got until eventually I felt our hips meet as he got himself entirely inside. I shivered as I felt the sweat on my back and I braced myself for what was about to happen next. I sucked in a gasp of air when I felt him pulling out slowly again. Only a little and then rocking back in.

It was such a strange feeling but I didn't want it to stop. He was so hard that I could feel each part of him inside me that he touched. He was so hot also. Almost unbearably hot.

He rocked back and forth a little more, slowly drawing himself out more before pushing back inside me. It felt like my insides were raw. It hurt but my toes curled as I found the pain only added to my pleasure. Every so often I would look up at Shu's face to see it strained and beaded with sweat. He was also doing that quiet moaning again. My own voice had gone quiet. I yearned for more.

"Go faster" I pleaded, my chest rising and falling quickly.

He didn't need to be told twice and soon he sped up his rhythm. I felt it really sliding then, using my juices as a lubricant. Occasionally I would feel him touch a certain place inside me that would bring me so close to going over the edge but then it would disappear and I'd be left panting and moaning.

My legs were shaking with weakness and I felt that build up again. It was so close.

Shuu began to moan loudly again as he thrust faster and harder into me. I could hear his voice reverberating around the room. The harder he thrust in to me, the more the amazing sensation grew.

"Don't stop, go faster" I panted. He was really going fast then. I felt like my insides were going to be throbbing with pain from being stretched so much but I couldn't make him stop. The pain only made it feel so much better. I wanted him deeper. Deeper inside of me.

"Oh god! Oh god!" he gasped, his breath coming out faster, "I'm gonna... AHH!"

I felt something far more warm find its way inside me then, something hot and fluid that seemed to spread throughout my insides.

Shuu looked spent as he slumped over me then but despite spilling his seed, he continued to buck his hips into mine, pressing as hard as he could into me with the last of his energy. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I knew I was getting so close to being satisfied.

"Ahhh. Right there. Right there!" I moaned. The way he was angled inside me made his hard cock press a button inside me than had me gasping for more. He slowed down but I started bucking with my own hips against his, forcing him to go faster. It was so good. I was going mad with how good it felt.

I dug my fingernails into Shuu's back as I felt it approaching. It was so close. It was so close.

"Shuu! I – I'm about to... Ah! Ahhh! AHH!"

My fingernails broke into his skin. It was like all my insides caught on fire. Like my very skin had been burned away and all I could feel was a white hot pain that extended right down to my toes and up again to my chest. I couldn't breathe and I could hardly move as it all exploded from me.

I gasped and panted, as I tried to recover from my climax. Shuu extracted himself from me and tumbled to the side with his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He had taken me. I placed a hand over my racing heart and closed my eyes. I had never expected anything to feel so good. It had hurt in all the right places. How did it feel that amazing? I couldn't understand it. All I knew is that I wanted it again at some point. It also made me confirm in my mind that I wanted it to be a whole lot dirtier the next time. I wanted it to hurt so much more. I was honestly and truly a masochist.

"Thank you, Shuu" I said breathlessly, slowly feeling myself calm down.

"I'm tired" he replied and from his voice it sounded like it also. "Give me your blood now..."

* * *

 **Yeah, for a character who is supposedly a masochist I know this reads as pretty tame. Don't worry, I have plans... (*Evil Laughter ensues*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two days later and I was exploring the house. I had already given my blood to Shuu that morning, as per our agreement and I had found myself with some extra time after school. Usually I would hide in my room and do my homework but sometimes I liked to wander around the house.

It was so big that I was sure I hadn't even seen half of it and now that I was less frightened of one of the brothers attacking me out of nowhere I had let myself become curious. One of the things I had come across was a kind of bridge leading to a tower. I'd seen it a few times from the outside of the house but I hadn't been sure how to get to it.

I stood on the bridge, exposed to the outside air and admired the view around me from such a high angle. We lived in such a desolate area, I couldn't even see where the nearest house was. There just seemed to be greenery and trees and empty roads for miles. However, despite feeling so lonely, I couldn't deny that it was beautiful.

I turned away from the view and continued to make my way to the tower. I didn't know what to expect within. I didn't even know if anyone ever went inside it anymore. The brothers seemed to be missing around the house so often that they really could have been anywhere.

The door opened easily and I immediately saw a winding staircase that led me up into the tower. I couldn't help myself and started climbing, letting myself get higher and higher within the tower. I was sure the view at the top was going to be even greater.

The stairs ended suddenly and opened up into a room. Although, taking one look, it wasn't really a room so much as some kind of cell. There was a small place to stand before it was blocked off by rusted metal bars that completely caged in half the room. There were even bars on the window I noticed.

Looking into the cage I saw shackles chained to the ground, as if someone had been forced to sit there in that cage for a long time.

I shivered as I wondered if it had ever been used. Some part of me told me that it had. Vampires were cruel creatures and I wouldn't have put them past imprisoning someone. I wondered for a moment if perhaps I would have been imprisoned if I had been more disobedient and had tried harder to escape. I turned to leave as the room was giving me chill but with only one foot on the first step down –

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked harshly.

I whipped around the see Subaru through the bars of the cage, standing within the cell and leaning against the wall next to the window with his arms crossed.

"Subaru-kun. W– what is this place?"

He looked at me, his red eyes glaring me down with the same anger they always held and I was unsure for a second whether or not he would answer. However, eventually he sighed and turned his head to look out the window.

"This is where the Sakamaki household keeps its most valuable prisoners... My mother was held captive here."

"Your mother!" I exclaimed, taking a step closer to the bars. "Why?"

"Stop asking questions" he growled, "you're so annoying."

"Was she released?" I asked anyway. I had never heard much about any of the brother's parents.

Subaru looked back to me with a pained expression.

"I freed her" he replied simply although from the expression on his face I got a sinking feeling in my stomach that he had done so by killing her. I looked down at the floor sadly, suddenly unable to look at Subaru any longer. I couldn't imagine having to kill anyone, let alone a parent.

His feet stepped into my view and when I looked up I saw he had approached from the other side of the bars. He extended a hand through the metal. He wanted me to take his hand. I bit my lip before taking it with uncertainly. Perhaps he wanted to be comforted.

His fingers tightened over my hand and I was suddenly pulled closer to the bars so that my chest pressed up against them and Subaru could wrap his arms around my shoulders. While I struggled to regain my wits after my heart suddenly started getting excited again at the small action, Subaru put his head down so that I couldn't see his face.

"Subaru-kun?" I asked with concern. I felt him squeeze me tighter to the bars. The metal was digging into my chest. Despite the fact that I thought he might have been in a bad mood, it didn't stop my head from thinking some pretty lewd thoughts.

 _Bring me in that cell with you,_ I thought, _I'll be your prisoner while you feast on me. Come take my blood._

I could feel my body wanting his fangs. My desire for him to take my blood made me act out. As I let myself be squeezed harder and harder into the bars, I scraped my leg roughly against the metal and felt satisfaction when the stinging confirmed that I had broken my skin.

"Ow!" I exclaimed loudly. It caused Subaru's hold to loosen on me suddenly and he looked into my face quizzically. I looked down at my leg to where I had also ripped my tights. Subaru's gaze followed mine and I saw his eyes glint a much more fierce red as the blood began to drip from my wound.

He bent down and ran his finger over my wound, causing me to wince. He sucked on the blood-soaked finger to which I felt sure I saw him smirk although it was hard to tell from my angle. He grabbed my ankle and tugged it so suddenly that I was moved off balance and toppled over heavily, landing on my back.

I felt like all the air left my lungs on the impact of hitting the ground and had to take quick shallow breaths to recover. Subaru barely seemed to notice as he dragged my injuring leg between the bars and into the cage with him while the rest of my body was trapped outside.

With both his hands he grabbed the ripped hole in my tights and tore open a much larger hole. My blood pumped loudly in my ears at the sight. I hadn't expected the sight of him ripping open my clothes to turn me on so much. It was only my leg after all.

His mouth came down around my wound, licking up the blood. I hadn't cut myself deep but the graze hurt all the same so when his tongue passed over it my whole body jerked with excitement.

 _Yes Subaru! Just like that. Make it hurt!_

"Pl- please! Stop!" I said, actually allowing my eyes to water up.

Of course Subaru didn't stop. He finished lapping up the blood coming from my wound and when there was no more he found he was still hungry. I cried out as he bit into my wound, making it bleed out again profusely.

I was pressed right up against the bars, clutching the metal with my hands as I couldn't get my leg any further into Subaru's side of the cell. My breath was coming out ragged and fast, partly from the pain but mostly from the sheer joy of his teeth in my skin.

I clutched the bars tighter as he sucked hard on my leg. I wanted him to touch me elsewhere. I wanted him to bite me in other places. I wanted to be in that cell with him.

He must have felt my leg trembling because his hands grasped my legs, squeezing my calf forcefully. His fingernails clawed into my tights and he started to tear them apart. I squeezed the bars tightly as the fabric was torn to shreds, exposing my entire bare leg. He pressed his tongue onto his bite, catching the last few drops before licking his way up my leg. I sucked in a breath as his hot tongue reached my knee and kept going.

 _That's it! Higher! Go all the way! Don't stop!_

I threw back my head and pinched my eyes closed as I felt his tongue getting higher. My legs were shaking beyond my control. My heart was hammering faster and faster the higher he got. I cried out as I suddenly felt him bite into my thigh. With my heart beating so fast, the blood pumped out and I could hear the slurping and smacking sounds coming from Subaru. His lips were so rough and hot. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

I didn't think I'd been craving my own satisfaction so soon after Shuu had taken me for the very first time but as it turned out, the sex had only made me hungrier. I craved to be taken again. I could feel my body wanting it more with every tremor of my legs.

"Su-Subaru!" I gasped as he sucked on the bite. I wondered what I could have possibly said to convince him to touch me more. He looked up at me and I stopped thinking when his eyes met mine. The anger had left his expression but it was left with a look of satisfaction like he had beaten me.

"Don't try and stop me next time" he said seriously, "You know that no matter how much you run I can always catch you and take all the blood I want."

My heart simply thudded. If he was looking at me seriously at all, Subaru might have thought my face meant I was frightened by his words but instead I could feel the exhilaration ripple over my skin.

 _I would run for hours if it meant your hunger for me made you vicious, Subaru._

While I tried to collect words for a sentence I saw the figure of Subaru suddenly disappear. I let my shoulders drop as I sighed. I guess I wouldn't get it from him that day.

I dragged my leg back through the bars and ran my fingers over the bites scarring my skin. I smiled to myself when a thought ran through my head that they were like kisses on my skin. Bloody and brutal kisses. They suited me perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

For once, the weather was fine. The sun had managed to push its way through the clouds and great beams of bright light were shining down on the land below. Somehow the sunshine had me in a good mood. After being asleep during most daylight hours it made me realise just how depressing the darkness could be. It may have only been dawn, just before our late dinner time but I could tell that I would be missing out on one truly brilliant day.

The brother's were less happy. All of them had been grouchy since the sun had started rising and none of them had talked much at all. I was a little concerned at first but I decided that there was probably nothing I could do to help them so I left them all alone. I decided to make the most of the warm weather and wander around the gardens.

It was truly amazing how the sun could make all the flowers seem so much more brilliant. I wanted to pick some to add to my room but I decided against it. It was bound to make somebody mad. Instead I simply walked around, admiring the garden where I could and relishing in the fresh air.

"Get out of the sun, would you!" I heard a voice call to me.

I twirled around to where I thought it was coming from. I shaded my eyes as I looked under the shadow of the trees but on seeing the red hair under his hat I realised it was Laito. I walked over to him hesitantly where he stood leaning against a tree and stopped only a few paces in front of him.

"You don't like the sun?" I questioned him curiously.

"Not really. None of us do."

"So vampires really _do_ avoid the sunlight" I chuckled quietly.

"Actually, it is exactly because we are vampires that we stay away from sunlight" he informed me casually. "The blood of a vampire has been growing weaker and weaker with each generation. Although we can no longer turn into bats or fly there are some small changes, such as being able to stand under the sun. However, it does sting us just a tiny bit and irritates our eyes. We avoid it where we can."

"I see" I replied. I guess that made more sense as to why using holy relics against the brothers in the beginning hadn't worked despite all of the legends. They were probably just not affected by them anymore.

Laito gave me a curious look and I watched as his eyes trailed down my body. What with the sun out and all, I had forgone my tights and sweater. It was too hot for it anyway. Still, when I saw Laito's gaze reach my thighs I saw a frown appear on his face.

He moved quickly so that he was down on one knee in front of me, holding up one of my legs in his hands. The action made me wobble in place but I didn't fall over. My eyes widened as I saw Laito, with my leg still in one of his hands, push up the bottom of my dress.

"Who has marked your pretty legs, bitch-chan?" he whined as his finger traced over the marks Subaru had left the day before. "I thought I alone had the pleasure of biting them."

The mark was faint but it usually took at least two days for any scar to remove itself. I suppose I had to thank the healing abilities in the vampires' saliva for that. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy that Laito had discovered it however. Either he was going to get cross and leave to confront Subaru or he was going to perhaps bite me elsewhere.

I bit my lip as I hoped for the best before giving him the answer.

"Subaru-kun..."

"Hmmm... I should have known it was him. He's still so sloppy. I can show you what a good bite can feel like."

I brought my fist up to my heart as it started to beat in that way I was beginning to recognise easily as anticipation. Laito knew how to get what he wanted and in a way I liked that about him. He may have teased and toyed with me in the past but in the end he had always won. He had always taken my blood just when he wanted it most. I wondered if that was a good enough excuse to remain standing there with Laito when I would usually have ran.

Laito dropped my leg back down and stood up. His body was so close to mine that our chests were practically touching. I went to take a step back but his arms swooped down to hold me tightly around my waist. He pulled me close to him so that we really were touching and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Laito-kun" I said, making my voice waver slightly. "Let me go. Please."

"Let you go?" he said innocently. He leant in so that his mouth was close to my ear. "Don't you know, bitch-chan?" he whispered, "I _want_ your blood."

A shiver ran down my spine but I made myself push against his chest as if to get away. His words had suddenly reminded me of something Shuu had told me. He had said that some of the brothers probably wanted me already but mistook their own greed for blood lust. I wondered if maybe he had been thinking of Laito. After all, Laito probably touched me more and teased me more before going about taking my blood.

It was this thought that made me look up into Laito's emerald eyes to see if I could read it in his expression. All I read was the mischief. He smirked at me and held me tighter as I struggled.

He brought his face down to my neck and I could feel him inhale deeply. I knew he would soon pierce my skin and my eagerness had me trembling. I slowed down my struggling and let out a small whimper when I felt his tongue lick my neck.

With his weight, Laito pushed me back until I felt myself pressed up against one of the trees. I was well and truly pinned and my heart thudded harder as I realised this. Perhaps it was finally going to happen. Perhaps Laito would take me. I grew impatient however when Laito still hadn't bitten me. His tongue was merely searching up and down the skin of my neck. It had my skin breaking out in goose bumps but I wanted him to inflict that pain that was so sweet to me.

As if feeling my need, he finally broke his fangs through my skin, right under my jaw. I could barely move as his hand came to grip my chin to tilt it up in the right direction. He sucked tightly on my neck and I could feel my own blood flowing out of my body. My legs squirmed as his body pressed firmly against mine to stop me from escaping. His tongue was lapping up the blood and making it somehow sting and tickle at the same time so that I kept wincing.

"Aw, bitch-chan" he cooed softly when he felt my body jerk from the pain. He probably didn't realise that it was also because I could hardly keep my body still anymore. It took everything I had not to wrap my arms around him and hold him even closer. "Am I making it hurt?"

He let go of my chin, finally allowing me to talk. I gasped for a second before answering.

"Pl- please Laito-kun," I pleaded, "just let me go. We need to go into the house for dinner soon anyway."

"Dinner?" he said, letting another smirk crawl across his face. "But I'm hungry for something else..."

I knew he was likely talking about my blood but it didn't stop me from blushing profusely and looking away from Laito for the fear that he might have seen the elation in my expression. I placed my hand on Laito's chest and pushed weakly. He merely chuckled in return and placed his face back into the crook of my neck. His tongue brushed over his own bite mark and I gasped as I felt his tongue moving higher rather than lower.

He ran in tongue along the edge of my jaw and up my cheek before moving down and licking the corner of my mouth which I had pinched into a thin line.

"Open your mouth" he whispered against my lips. I felt him graze one of his fangs lightly against my lower lip and as much as I wanted to obey him, I knew I had to hold up a little longer. I was so close to getting it though. I could feel my whole body getting hot as my mind started imagining all kinds of things.

My eyes pinched shut as he licked along the line of my lips. Just a little longer. I had to hold myself back only a little longer. I heard Laito grunt with impatience.

"Bitch-chan" he whined, his mouth still so close to mine that I could feel his breath of my face. "If you really want me to stop, you only have to say so."

"Latio-k–" I began before being cut off.

In the small space of time that I had released my mouth, Laito had pushed his tongue inside. I made a complaining noise as his tongue circled its way vigorously around my mouth. I broke myself away and gasped before making a disgusted face. My mouth tasted metallic. Like rust.

"It tastes like blood" I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Clearly my blood had lingered in Laito's mouth and I'd got a taste of it.

"You don't like it? How about more?" he said, catching my mouth with his again.

I gave less resistance the second time as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He _was_ hungry. His tongue moved rapidly around my mouth, sometimes moving so enthusiastically that it would slip out of my mouth but he would always return it for more. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist but I secretly wished he would touch me more and hold me elsewhere. My body yearned for his skin on my own skin. I could feel my whole body nearly shaking. My legs were getting weak from the pleasure that had yet to be satisfied.

With his tongue, Laito coaxed my own tongue into his own mouth where he sucked on it hungrily. I cried out in surprise however when I felt a sharp pain. He had bitten me. His fangs pierced into my tongue and I could instantly taste the blood that poured out over my taste buds. Laito didn't move away and sucked even harder on my tongue, draining it of the blood that spilled out.

It was the just the kind of pain that had me suddenly gripping Laito's shirt tightly. I was in shock as Laito half drank my blood and half kissed me. I was falling into a joyous delirium as the pain stung so sharply that it had my heart racing and my blood pounding in my ears. It felt... _brilliant._

Just as I was about to give in and start kissing him back, I felt Laito pull away. He licked up the few drops of blood that had escaped to the corner of my mouth before leaning back and smiling wickedly at me.

"You're a sweet appetizer. Maybe I'll finish this meal another time."

I gave him a small puzzled frown before he disappeared before my eyes. My shoulders drooped. I had missed out again. I tried not to let myself feel too disappointed. He was sure to come back for more eventually. He might as well have said so himself.

I brushed myself off and headed towards to house for the real dinner. I winced as I still felt the fresh wound on my tongue and silently wondered how long that mark would last.

* * *

 **Aw, now I feel bad to all the people out there who are following along to this fanfic. I just keep cutting it off before it gets any good, right? Are you getting impatient for all the sadistic lemons? I promise I have plans but I can't help it, I just can't write one without at least some build-up or some kind of foreplay. For now, please accept these mild limes. You'll have to wait just a little longer. My plan is to go through all of the brothers at least once before it gets too kinky.**

 **When I started reading DL fanfics I noticed that a lot of them had paired Yui with either Shuu, Ayato or Laito. I guess those are the favourites? That's not to say that there aren't stories for the other brothers also but there just seem to be less of them which I was kind of sad about because my favourite brother is not one of those three. That's why I want to include all of them, so that everyone (hopefully) can be pleased. So sorry if it takes a while. Six brothers is a lot for one girl to go through ;)**

 **Lastly, I just want to thank the people who have followed and favourited my first ever fanfic so far! Also, to those who have sent me reviews, thank you so much! Your enthusiasm is what makes me enjoy writing and what makes me want to write more. I really do write for you! I want you to like what you're reading so if you have any suggestions or want to see more of a certain character, don't be afraid to send me reviews or private messages. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Around the dinner table we were silent. The chandelier hung above us, casting everything in a golden glow but I somehow wished they hadn't blocked out the sun with their thick curtains. Everything seemed a little too dreary. Although, perhaps it was due to that dreariness that had me thinking I was like a damsel locked away in a haunted mansion. In a way, I almost was.

The brothers never talked much during meal times. They hardly talked at all when I thought about it. They may have lived together as brothers but I wondered if they really had much in common other than the fact that they all seemed to crave my blood. I couldn't recall ever having walked in on any of them having a cheerful conversation with one other. It was hard to imagine them ever being cheerful.

I joined in on the silence as I ate. The two holes in my tongue from Laito's fangs just a little earlier had made it hard to eat without hurting myself. I tried to eat delicately by breaking my food into miniscule bites but ever so often I would wince and sometimes I thought I could see Laito smirking when I did.

After taking a bite that may have been too big I accidentally knocked my wound and instinctively brought a hand up to cover my mouth as the pain was sharp. The brothers glanced at me as I did so and I tried to play it off normally. It didn't stop Ayato from frowning at me with concern.

"What's wrong with your mouth? Honestly, a mouse could take bigger bites than the ones you're taking."

I blushed a little. He must have been watching me intently to notice something like that.

"It's nothing" I replied quietly. "I just bit my tongue, that's all."

"Is it bleeding?" he asked. I would have liked to believe that he asked with concern but even I could see a kind of greed settling in his eyes.

"No" I answered. Laito's saliva had made sure that the sores were healing over quickly. I hoped they would be gone by the next day.

Ayato disappeared from his chair and reappeared standing next to me. He leant down so that his face was close to mine and his frown deepened.

"Show me" he commanded.

I brought my hand up to cover my mouth again and shook my head.

"Thank you, Ayato-kun but I'm fine. Really."

He slapped my hand away from my face and I widened my eyes as he gave me an irritated look. Ayato grew touchy quickly so I decided to comply. I wondered what kind of reaction he was going to have.

I stuck out my tongue and I saw Ayato snarl as the two puncture marks were immediately obvious.

"Which one of you lowlifes did this?" he asked, his voice rising quickly with anger. He turned his glare onto his brothers one by one but they all looked back at him with blank expressions. "She belongs to Yours Truly! Don't go damaging my property!"

"Your property?" I heard Laito say with a small snicker. "It doesn't look that way to me."

"Was it you?" Ayato asked furiously of his sibling as his face darkened at the remark. "Did you do this to her?"

"So what if I did?" he sighed with a careless flick of his hand. "I thought bitch-chan liked it."

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down at my plate as if embarrassed.

"You– you've got it wrong" I began to stammer but it seemed like none of them were listening to me.

As Ayato silently fumed next to me I wondered if maybe I was going to be fought over. Perhaps a fight to own my blood didn't sounds particularly attractive but if I thought of it as a fight for _me_ then I couldn't help but be a little excited. I'd never had somebody want _me_ before.

"Ayato" I heard Reiji sigh from the head of the table. "It is customary to sit at the table while everyone is eating. Honestly, the manners in this household are something to be ashamed of."

"I'm done with dinner" he replied, turning his head away in disgust. "I'm moving straight on to the dessert."

As it turned out, _I_ was dessert. Ayato leant over the back of my chair and lifted my chin up forcefully so that my neck stretched out before his teeth. As I felt his breath on my skin I shivered and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain I was about to feel.

"Ayato!" Reiji said louder, causing him to retreat from my neck. "If you're going to play with her, do it somewhere private. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Tch. What a pain. Come, Chichinashi!"

I didn't have much choice in complying with his beckoning because he yanked me out of my seat and hoisted me up so that I was draped over his shoulder.

"Ah! Put me down!" I said frightfully as I struggled in his hold. He paid no heed to me and strolled casually out of the room. No one stopped him from leaving.

Ayato walked, with me still held over his shoulder, into the closest parlour and finally threw me down onto one of the couches. I winced as he was not gentle but I could ignore the pain when I knew  
I had to prepare myself for whatever was coming next.

He sat down heavily beside me and grabbed my arm with a vice-like grip, pulling me towards himself. I tried to pull away but his other arm snagged me around the waist and he brought me close enough to him that I was nearly sitting in his lap. He buried his face into my collarbone and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh... even just the smell of it makes me crazy" he said quietly. "I don't want to share your blood with anyone. I don't want my brothers to contaminate you."

"A- Ayato-kun!" I said as I tried to push myself away from him. It barely made him budge.

I gasped as he bit into my neck and shuddered as I heard the gulping sounds that I knew to be my blood that he was drinking. Ayato always seemed to suck the hardest on my skin, rubbing it raw with his tongue so that he left a pink mark around my wound that would take hours to disappear.

The blood rushed to my cheeks when I realised that the act was very much like giving me a hickey. Perhaps that was the point. After all, Ayato seemed to be obsessed with the idea of making sure everyone knew I belonged to him although from the amount of times the other brother's had drank my blood I didn't think any of them cared at all.

"You're cheeks are red" Ayato commented as he finished making his love-bite. "Not falling for me now are you, Chichinashi?"

"Wha! I-! Of course not!" I stammered. "And don't call me that! You're so cruel!"

My face flushed more then. Not because I was falling for him but because a sudden rush of the dirtiest thoughts had gone streaming through my mind while he'd been biting me. My body was the part of me that was getting weak. Not my heart.

"Show me where Laito bit you again" he instructed me. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment before slowly opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue to show him. I couldn't look Ayato in the eye as a thought ran through my head that I wouldn't have disliked it if he used my tongue much in the same way as Laito had done earlier.

Even with such a thought still playing in my mind, it still surprised me when Ayato really did lean forward and licked his tongue against mine before sucking my tongue into his mouth and pressing his lips onto my own fiercely.

I whimpered and whined into his mouth. Several times I managed to rip myself away but could only catch a short ragged breath before he would cover my mouth with his own again and push his tongue deep into my mouth. He wasn't as rough as Laito had been but he sure was persistent.

I kept whimpering and crying out in pain as his tongue kept sliding over mine, brushing over the bites. I feared that they really would reopen with how forceful he was being but I found I could ignore my worry if I let myself indulge in how sweet the pain felt.

With his free hand I felt him grab my legs and drag me so that I really was sitting on him. I had my eyes pinched closed but they sprang open wide when I felt his fingertips start to brush gently over my knee and slowly slide their way up my leg, along my inner thigh.

Had I finally awoken his need to be sexually satisfied? My heart thudded with the thought of it and my brain started to spin with the exhilaration. However, it wasn't going to be sadism if I didn't at least try resist. I ripped my mouth away again and pushed him harder from me.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" I said in a way that sounded almost tearful. I knew Ayato well enough to know he wouldn't obey and sure enough I saw a wickedly dark smile spread across his face.

"Don't get so excited now" he tutted at me. "Just sit still."

His arm around my waist gripped me tighter as he tried to hold me still. I let out a small squeal as once more he pressed our mouths together. Our teeth crashed together painfully but Ayato hardly felt it as he licked every bit of my mouth that his tongue could reach. I could hardly breathe due to the ferocity of his kiss.

I squirmed as I felt that hand on my leg rising higher. My hairs were all standing on end and I imagined that I could feel my own blood pumping right under where his fingers touched my skin. He was pushing my dress up higher as he went. His hand was cold, causing me to shiver and I made a useless attempt at trying to pull my dress back down to my knees.

His hand kept going however and I made another protesting whimper as I felt his finger brush over the fabric of my panties. I wondered if he could feel my need from the heat between my legs. His fingers were so gentle however that I was almost growing impatient.

 _What are you waiting for Ayato? If you've gone this far, simply keep going!_ I practically screamed in my head.

He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and panted heavily for a second from the effort. He looked at me with such a mischievous look that I was almost embarrassed to hold his eye.

He leant in close to my ear where I could still hear him breathing deeply.

"Touch me, Yui" he said so quietly that I wondered if I'd heard him right. "Touch me like I'm touching you."

I gaped at him and he chuckled darkly as my face had probably turned a bright crimson colour. I wondered if he was going to _make_ me touch him.

His fingers brushed over my panties again, as if trying to elicit a response. I held my breath as I tried not to let a moan escape my lips. I didn't know how to respond to him. I didn't know how to continue resisting him.

"Do it" Ayato insisted.

I opened my mouth to say something but at that very same moment the door to the parlour burst open and Subaru walked in...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Since I had come to recognise my predilection for pain in return for pleasure, a part of me had figured that everything would turn out fairly well. I didn't see how my plans would fail. I had found out what it was that I wanted and what I wanted was for the brothers in the household to inflict pain onto me. It should have been easy. They usually abused me on a daily basis and sucked me of my blood.

The only difficult part that I thought I would have was to convince them, or at least manipulate them, into sleeping with me. You see, I had become hungry for it. Just as they may have lusted after my blood, I lusted after my own satisfaction. I knew they alone could give me what I wanted because only they would use and abuse me without knowing that I have already given them my full consent.

However, lately even trying just to make any of the Sakamaki brothers talk to me and been difficult. I could tell they were avoiding me. I would walk into a room and they would leave. I'd ask them a question and they wouldn't answer. It was like they didn't even want me anymore.

...

"How is your conniving little plan working out?" Shuu asked.

I shifted on the edge of his bed a little. As usual, I was keeping up my end of our agreement by giving Shuu my blood. He often liked to take it as soon as we got back from school. I didn't mind it so much but that week it was an irritating reminder that he was the only brother who seemed to be interested in my blood.

"Poorly" I sighed in answer.

Shuu took his mouth away from my neck where he had been drinking to give me a bored look. With Shuu I always found it hard to tell if he was interested in what anyone said or not. I continued anyway.

"None of your brothers have taken so much as a drop from me in a week. I thought it was going to be hard enough to get one of them to fuck me but now they hardly even look at me!"

"Why is that?" Shuu asked. He picked up my arm and bit into my wrist so that I still had the freedom to talk.

"I don't know" I replied with a frown. "Although I have my suspicions. I think Ayato or Subaru may have done something."

"Ayato or Subaru?" he murmured between slurps on my arm.

"Yes. You remember last week when Ayato carried me out during dinner. Well, when he had me alone I thought I was actually getting somewhere but just before it started getting really good Subaru walked in on us and since then I've been ignored not just by them but by everybody. I feel like they've done something. Do you know anything about this situation?"

"Maybe" Shuu answered. He pried his mouth away from my arm and licked away the blood that clung to his lips. I fixed him with a curious stare, wondering if those bright blue eyes of his would reveal anything.

"What is it?"

"Ayato and Subaru don't like each other particularly much" he shrugged tiredly. "They got into a fight last week over you but they're always looking for reasons to fight. Subaru threatened to kill whoever touched you again. Ayato did the same. I don't think anyone wants to get dragged into their nonsense."

"How frustrating! So this is why no one has come near me? They're idiots. They can't keep this up forever. They'll get hungry eventually, won't they?"

"We vampires can go a fairly long time without blood but yes, eventually they will feast on you again. It may take some time though. Subaru and Ayato are both too stubborn for their own good."

I jumped up from the bed and started to pace the room angrily. How had I got myself caught up in some meaningless squabble? Ayato and Subaru were fools. No one was benefiting from their argument. I felt like I was getting withdrawal symptoms from not having one of them chasing me all the time. I was missing the exhilarating thrill of being prey. I just wanted one of them to chase me and stab me with those cruel fangs of theirs.

I could see Shuu watching me walk back at forth. Although his expression hadn't changed I felt like he seemed amused by my aggravation.

"Do you really want to be punished by one of them so badly?" he asked. I blushed slightly but did well to hide the shame from my face.

"That is the only thing you guys are good for. Who knew you could all be so disappointing?"

"You know," Shuu sighed, "my younger brothers may still be childish but if you really want someone to hunt you down and take your blood, I do have one brother who doesn't give a damn about what Ayato or Subaru _might_ do to him."

I paused in my pacing and looked at Shuu evenly.

"Are you talking about Reiji?"

"Of course. He would never let anything this stupid come between him and what he wants."

"There is the problem," I said, "I'm not always what he wants _._ Of all of your brothers, he has taken the least blood from me. I can hardly make him chase me around when he doesn't want me."

"Then _make_ him want you."

...

Reiji was the brother that seemed to never hunt me down. He took my blood very rarely and when he did he usually took so much that I fainted. He was cruel and aggressive and he used to frighten me terribly. He never chased me. I figured it was because he was too proud. However, what Shuu had told me was the truth. I wanted to be prey again and he was the only one who was going to stalk me. I just had to figure out how to make him _need_ my blood...

From the experience I had gathered from Reiji, he only ever took my blood when I had upset him or if I spilled my blood around him. With the smell of my blood I could make him lose his pristine composure. I just had to use that knowledge to make him hunt me. For once I was going to set my own stage.

It began with me walking down a hallway. It led towards Reiji's office although I had no intention of going inside. In my hands I held a stack of books. They were the props of my performance. They were all school books of course. I figured they were the only books I had that seemed remotely normal to carry around the house. If anyone asked, I was going to the library to study.

As I approached the closed door to Reiji's room I slowed my pace. It was only a simple plan in mind but I ran though it once more in my head before putting it into action.

While paused outside Reiji's door, I carefully I took a page of one of the books and slit the tip of my little finger with the paper. As soon as I saw the blood begin to swell in the wound I threw myself onto the ground, throwing the books up around me. The scattered hard-covers landed on the ground with large thuds while I fell onto my hands and knees. I gave a pathetic whimper of pain and remained in my weak position.

I didn't even know if Reiji was going to be in his study. I didn't know if he even heard me or if he did, would he even come out to investigate? I wondered how long I was going to wait on the floor but luckily, I didn't have to wait at all.

Instantly the door beside me opened. The light from inside spilled out into the hallway and with my face turned to the ground, all I could see was the tall and slender shadow that fell over me. He had definitely heard. With my face still hidden from view I let myself slip a small, secret grin. It was all too easy...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The tall shadow cast over me could be none other than Reiji's. I turned my frightened face up to him and saw the cool look with which he regarded me. He had that disgusted sneer on his face that he always wore but even from where I sat on the ground, I could see that distinctive red glint in his eye that told me that he had a sudden craving for my blood.

I looked down at my hand where my split pinkie was beading with blood so that it was dripping down my finger. I gave a surprised look, as if only noticing it for the first time before looking back up at Reiji. His eye was fixed on the blood.

Reiji had always frightened me because I never knew what to expect from him. He could be composed one second and aggressive the next. It made judging when to act very difficult but I figured he would snap at any second. I just wanted him to get enough of a thirst for me so that my plan might work.

I stood up quickly when I began to feel Reiji looming over me and backed away from him by several large steps.

"I.. I'm sorry!" I stammered. Reiji didn't like it when I whined or complained. Perhaps it was enough to tip the balance.

He took a threatening step towards me so I took another step back.

"This racket interrupted my study. What do you have to say for yourself?" he said with thinly veiled contempt.

"I'm really sorry!" I said again. "I was walking to the library and tripped. I'll clean up these books immediately. Please don't be angry with me!"

"Psh. You useless humans are always hurting yourselves for no good reason. Mortals should learn to be more careful. Perhaps punishment is the only way you'll learn."

As he took another threatening step in my direction I raised my hands up defensively.

"No, wait! Please!" I said fearfully. "Please don't hurt me."

I could feel the goose bumps rippling over my skin and a shiver run down my spine. I had got Reiji at just the right time. The anticipation had slowly been increasing the rate of my beating heart so that I could suddenly hear it pounding in my ears. As he took one more step closer I finally acted out my favourite part of the plan; I ran.

I sprinted off down the hall, hoping with all my might that Reiji would give chase. Nothing would have pleased me more than to see the calm and collected Reiji hunting me. It was like a wild fantasy that I was trying to execute in real life.

My feet came skidding to a halt when I saw Reiji appear only a few feet in front of me. I dodged the hand that tried to grab my arm and ran again. I painted my face with an expression of panic but I was suddenly feeling giddy. He _had_ come after me. My body was burning with the exhilaration and it only encouraged me to run harder.

I knew the route through the hallways that I was supposed to take. I had judged it to be just the right path so that I didn't run for too long, it didn't disturb any of the other brothers by passing their bedroom or parlours and most importantly, the path stopped at a dead end.

As I approached the wall that marked the end of my run I slowed down and looked to the doors one either side of me. One led to a bathroom. The other was a large storage closest. I didn't choose either and instead stopped when I found there was no more hallway for me to run through.

I whipped around with a look of despair on my face and instantly Reiji was in front of me. His thin form somehow seemed to block the entire path and his hand came up to grab my chin roughly. I could feel his fingernails scratching into the side of my cheek and jaw. His face was dark.

"You conceited girl" he said quietly. "So selfish of you to leave all those books on the floor back there. You should learn better manners."

"Let me go!" I gasped from within his grip. He only squeezed my jaw tighter. I squirmed and felt his other hand grab my waist to stop me from moving.

"Impolite girls like you need to be taught a lesson" he hissed.

He yanked me toward the door beside us which led to a small, black-tiled bathroom. He closed the door behind us again once we were inside and I began to squirm harder.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a wavering voice.

"Do to you?" he repeated. His eyes squinted but I saw his fanged teeth flash at me. "I'm going to make you fear me more than anyone."

In a sudden movement he pulled my neck towards him as he dived into my flesh with his teeth. My rushing blood gushed out of the wound and I could feel his tongue lapping it up. My heart began pounding and my insides felt warm at the sensation of him taking my blood from me. Somehow I had managed to get Reiji to chase me and take my blood forcefully from me.

I sucked in a shallow breath as I felt both his hands slide their way to the buttons of my jacket and begin to undo them. I still wore my school uniform as I figured it was more provocative than what I would have worn otherwise. My whole body simply trembled with excitement. None of the other brothers had been quite so eager to undress me.

I squirmed and made a complaining squeak as he tugged the jacket off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground. He didn't slow down and also removed my neck-bow and undid the buttons of my blouse. Soon enough I stood there almost half-naked all the while Reiji continued to drink from my neck.

I noticed he wasn't drinking quite as vigorously as he usually did. I certainly wasn't feeling dizzy from the blood loss yet so I could only wonder if perhaps he was keeping me conscious on purpose for a particular reason. I excited myself at just the thought of it.

Reiji finally removed his fangs from my neck and his gaze shifted to my skirt. He twirled me around so that my back faced him and I gave a gasp of surprise when I felt his fingers go immediately to the zipper on the back of my skirt. He unzipped it and let the last of my uniform fall from my body.

I stood there and shivered as I wore nothing but my matching lavender panties and bra. I jumped a little as I felt Reiji's fingertips lightly brush down the centre of my spine and outline the shapes of my protruding bones. As his hand passed over the strap of my bra he unclipped it casually and I brought my arms up quickly to cover my chest as I felt the fabric falling from my body.

"Reiji-san!" I said a little helplessly, "What are you doing?"

"The pleasure I intend to inflict onto you will be glorious. I didn't want those irksome clothes to get in the way. Besides, I needed to inspect this receptacle of blood. I won't accept anything that is less than perfect."

I could only make stammering sounds in reply but my breath became short when I felt his hands wandering. I was all but naked although his fingers only seemed to touch over my back and arms. His hand discovered the bites that Shuu had made only a little earlier on my neck and wrist but luckily it didn't seem to put him off.

Where his fingers touched my body it felt like my skin was burning. My heart was making the blood pound in my ears. It was the closest I had ever got to a sexual encounter with one other the brothers excluding Shuu. If Reiji really was going to go all the way, I knew he was going to cause as much pain as possible. The tremors of anticipation were taking over my body.

"Yes..." I heard him whispered from where he still stood behind me. "You'll do. I will take you now..."

As I agitatedly wondered what he meant by ' _take' me_ I was stopped mid-thought by the sudden magnificent stabbing pain in my back. He had burst his fangs through my flesh but before even giving himself a chance to drink any of the blood that escaped, he ripped his teeth out again and moved his face to make another bite in a new spot.

He continued in this manner, always biting me and never drinking. I cried out with each bite but had to suck in my breath a few times to hold back the moan that would no doubt follow. It was such a sharp stinging pain to have so many toothy wounds in my skin but I was strangely aroused when I could feel the blood from my multiple new lesions all dripping down my skin.

Reiji stopped when he found he had significantly marked my flesh and stood back for a second as if to take in the spectacle. I forced a few tears from my eyes. It wasn't hard as the pain was intense but I wasn't about to complain. If anything, I only felt eager for him to continue. For him to hurt me even more.

When he was done observing my bloody form he leant over and began to lick the blood from my back. There was so much of it that I could feel it staining the back of my panties where it had dripped down my spine and some of it was even running down my legs.

I closed my eyes tightly as I relished in the pleasurable sensation of his hot, rough tongue sliding over each wound, causing them to sting. It felt so right that I practically had to stop myself from shaking. I could hear the satisfied smacking of his lips and his own small noises that indicated his enjoyment.

His hands gripped my wrists tightly so that my arms were pinned at my sides but with a small amount of struggling he seemed to think it was too much effort so he let go. Instead he let his hands slide through the blood on my skin and wrapped his arms around to my front so that he hugged my lower-back towards his hungry mouth.

I looked down as his bloodied hands that wrapped around to my front and saw his trembling fingers. Was it possible that he was quivering from the pleasure as much as I was? I concluded that he must have been extraordinarily pleased with himself when I heard him give a quiet but satisfied moan into my skin.

I looked at his hands longer and wondered if there was a chance I could get him to be a little more curious and touch me in more places. Perhaps even bite me in more places. However, all the delight quickly turned to despair when I felt my vision suddenly sway. The bathroom tiles in front of me seemed to swirl together and my vision was overcome with a deep blackness...

* * *

 **Yay, I've now finally made a scenario with each brother! Admittedly I was a little nervous to write about Reiji. He seems to be a favourite of some of my wonderful reviewers so I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too bloody for your taste but I figured that Reiji does always seem to go on about blood and it was always a great excuse for him to take Yui's clothes off ;)**

 **I think I've figured out why there are so many fanfics with Shuu, Ayato and Laito though. They are all the easiest brothers to write because they are all such teases! They are all so malicious in their own right that the dialogue just seems to happen naturally. It makes me kind of sad though because my favourite brother is Kanato and although I want to include him more in this story he - like Reiji - is pretty hard to write about. I think it is because they seem rather bipolar in that they can act one way for a moment and then suddenly snap into a vicious monster the next. I even had to go and re-watch certain scenes from the anime just to try and get a better idea of how they act and what they might say. I may not have got it completely right because, after all, I am trying to advance what little plot I have so hopefully you can forgive me for that.**

 **Anyway, now that I think I am mostly done teasing everybody I can move this story along with dirtier smut and lemons. I'm even thinking of adding some small plot in at some point. After all, this story has to end at some point and I think there should be a finale of some kind. I don't know, I'm kind of just going with it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Reiji had done a poor job of making sure my wounds healed over. Part of me figured he had done that on purpose however. All the punctures in my back were tender and throughout the day I had felt a near constant fear of my skin tearing open again.

I stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror after showering. I was trying to look at my back. Even while in the shower I had felt some of the wounds come open again and they were weeping blood. I tried to clean off the wounds and silently cursed Reiji for not using his regenerative saliva to get rid of the scars.

I was growing increasingly frustrated as I couldn't reach the fang marks in the centre of my back and they continued to bleed. It was so typical of Reiji to punish me with something so small and yet so irritating. He knew how to pick a person apart. It made me only more disappointed that I had fainted the previous afternoon when the situation might have turned in my favour...

"Oi you!"

I jumped at the loud voice as I had presumed I was alone. I quickly snatched up my towel and held it up to cover my bare form before turning around to face the intruder.

"Subaru-kun!"

He stood leaning against one of the bathroom walls with his arms crossed casually. His eyes scanned me up and down critically and I held the towel tighter to myself.

"This place reeks of blood" he said bitterly. "Did you cut yourself on something? Are you trying to lure in all of my brothers?"

"I..I'm fine" I said weakly while taking a cautious step back. He sounded angry. I wasn't sure what to say or do around Subaru. He hadn't really spoken to me in a week. I wondered if perhaps this meant he had given in to his thirst.

I saw his eyes flick towards the mirror on the wall behind me and his look turned into that of alarm. He marched over to me quickly before I had time to react and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. I heard his intake of breath as he saw the bloodied mess that Reiji had made of my skin.

"Wha... who...? Why isn't this healed over?" he asked eventually.

"I think he did it on purpose" I answered.

"Does it hurt?"

I gave a small nod and forced a tear from my eye. His touch on my skin felt so unusually gentle, as if for the first time I seemed fragile to him. That was the thing about Subaru, I never knew what to expect from him. One minute he could seem violent and aggressive and then suddenly he would calm down and treat me like the human I was.

"I'm going to fix you up," he said to me, "so make sure you hold still."

I gave another small nod which he may or may not have seen as he dropped down to his knees so that my back was level with his mouth. I shivered as his warm tongue pressed roughly onto my skin and passed over my day-old wounds.

I let out small whimpers each time he touched a new bite mark. Even though I could really feel the wounds healing, it didn't stop me from noticing that Subaru was also using it as a chance to lap up all the excess blood that lingered around the holes in my flesh. He was making small noises of satisfaction as he tasted me.

I didn't move. I felt like even pretending to push him away would make him stop. His mouth on my skin was giving me goose bumps. It was such a delicious feeling to have this simple contact while I was so sexually charged.

Did Subaru see nothing erotic in licking the skin of a girl who stood before him almost naked but for a towel? Surely he had to. It was hard to say though. After all, some of his brother had had as great an opportunity and they had walked away.

My train of thought stopped however when I felt Subaru's hands touch my waist lightly and turn me around so that I faced him.

"Your back should heal now" he said.

"Thank you" I replied weakly. The look he was giving me was unreadable except for the fact that is seemed dark and suspicious. I didn't know what was on his mind.

"Perhaps I should check your front for more bites..."

"Huh?! Wait!"

My protest was entirely ignored as Subaru ripped the towel out of my hands that I had been using to cover my front so that I was entirely exposed to him. I had no marks on my front but that didn't stop him from immediately leaning forwards and sucking on the skin of my stomach.

I covered my mouth with a hand as a gasp escaped my lips. His tongue was drawing patterns along my body, tasting the natural flavour of my skin. My body welcomed the touch of his mouth and I just wanted to melt around him.

My legs were shaking. As if to stop my trembling, Subaru yanked me down so that I fell onto my knees like him. It meant his mouth and wet kisses moved around my collarbone and across my neck. I felt him nibble one of my ears. With his mouth so close I could hear him making a sound that almost reminded me of purring.

"Su – Subaru-kun" I said with a wavering voice. He put a finger to my lips.

"Shush now, Yui. You must not make any sound."

He kept his finger against my lips as he lowered his head and brought his mouth around my breast. The breath hitched in my throat and I felt him sucking on the tenderness of my skin. His tongue lashed out to play with my nipple and tease it between his teeth.

My heart jumped and my brain burst with colour. So it was finally beginning. My body had been yearning to be taken and at last it seemed like things were getting somewhere. My hairs stood up on end, my heart pounded loudly in my chest and my breath became quiet shallow gasps for air.

It was strange how the natural response for arousal seemed so similar to that of fear. At least it made my life easier. I didn't have to hide the trembling because for all Subaru knew, I might have really been as scared as I looked.

His tongue played hard against my breast, kneading my skin with its roughness. The touch became wet and warm, as if he were drooling over my taste. Again I heard that quiet noise that sounded somewhere between a purr and a moan. It he was enjoying himself then it was likely he wouldn't stop.

He fell back so that he sat on his heels, pulling me with him. The action had me straddling his thighs and I let out a louder gasp.

"What did I tell you Yui?" he said to me condescendingly. "You must be very quiet. I will make you quiet."

The finger he had been using to silence my lips moved and pushed its way inside my mouth. I was surprised but I didn't try to move my face and instead I froze in shock as I could feel his finger, inside my mouth, stroking the edge of my tongue. It was like it was urging me to suck on the digit and it took a great deal of self control not to give in.

When Subaru seemed satisfied that I wouldn't struggle he resumed his ministration on my skin with his tongue. His finger muffled the sounds of my gasping as I tried to relish in the feeling of his touch.

With my legs on either side of Subaru, my sex was so close to his clothed pelvis. I could only imagine how he looked with those pants pushed around his knees. It turned me on even more just thinking about it.

When I felt Subaru's wandering tongue slide lower down my body I gripped his shoulder tightly but I didn't push away. Still, the action alone was enough to stop him and he looked up at me with a mischievous smirk.

I panted as he pulled his wet finger out of my mouth and lower his hand so that it rested high up on my inner thigh. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for what I knew would come next. I sucked in a breath, my heart hammered its beats and I felt Subaru move beneath me.

His finger was warm and wet with my own saliva as it slid inside me. My moan escaped me before I could stop it. It was loud and clear and echoed off the bathroom walls. Subaru's mouth was immediately pressed to mine as if to muffle the sound.

I gasped into his mouth which also gave him entry to slip his tongue inside. The flicking off his tongue seemed to match the movements of his finger down below. His touch deep inside my body had my legs aching with the pleasure and my juices started flowing.

"See, I can _make_ you enjoy this" Subaru said wickedly in a brief pause in out intense embrace.

With his free hand he clenched my waist and pushed me to the floor entirely. I saw him looming over me and felt his finger still penetrating me. My legs tightened around his hand and I could hardly contain myself anymore. Subaru seemed almost amused by the action and stopped kissing me to watch.

My moans once again rang throughout the tiled room and he scowled down at me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you to be quiet" he hissed. His free hand stretched across the floor to grab the towel he had taken off me and while I still lay on the ground, he flung the fabric over my face. My vision was obscured entirely and I nearly choked when he pushed a bundle of the fabric into my mouth. I managed to spit it out again but with the heavy towel still covering my whole head, Subaru didn't seem to care anymore.

His attention seemed to be taken up by licking and sucking my breasts once more and pushing his finger harder and harder inside of me. I practically jumped when he suddenly switched from one finger to three and rammed them hard into me.

My thighs squirmed around his hand. It felt so beautifully painful. Each insertion had my insides throbbing and each time I felt his fingernails nearly scratch my delicate skin I was pushed to nearly over the limit.

"Oh Yui" Subaru said, his voice soundly strangely soft. "I wish you could see yourself. I can feel your body tightening around me. Don't worry, I'll make it feel better very soon."

With a few harsh final thrusts of his fingers he pulled out of me and I nearly wanted to whine. I hadn't been satisfied yet but I knew I was so close. I wished I could see but I didn't dare remove the fabric that obscured my vision.

There was silence for a moment. I couldn't hear very well. Everything beyond the towel was muffled but my own breathing seemed to fill my ears. I understood the silence when all of a sudden the space between my legs was filled once more but this time not with Subaru's fingers.

His manhood tore right inside me and thrust as far as it could go. I couldn't stop the stifled scream that burst out of my mouth. He was so hard that I felt like a knife had ripped into me. He seemed to fill a space that I didn't know had been empty. My walls hugged around him, as if welcoming the sensation of his throbbing cock.

He pulled out just as fast and swung his hips hard forward again. My whole body shook with the force and I felt my back slide slightly on the ground. I screamed again. My insides were still so tender and Subaru was not fussed with being gentle. Somehow the pain had my body beading with sweat. My exhilarating was only increasing and the anticipation was sharp.

As Subaru grew comfortable he started to pick up his rhythm. I didn't know where Subaru found the strength or energy to be so rough and forceful with every thrust but I didn't care. I indulged in each sensation. In my blindness I felt like I could feel in more intensely. I was more acutely aware to each new touch and tremor of his body on mine.

Even my slightly blocked ears couldn't mask Subaru's moans. So much for me being quiet, he was not even trying to keep his voice down. It made me feel free to be a little louder myself and I permitted myself to moan as much as I liked. I'd been holding it back long enough.

Soon I felt myself approach that limit that I wanted to grow accustomed too. My skin was getting hot, my legs were shaking beyond reasonable control and I couldn't seem to breathe enough air. As Subaru pounded into me once more I swung my hips to meet his and it was then that I reached my ultimate satisfaction and everything seemed to burst from me at once.

It was like my entire body seemed to take in one big tight breath and then let everything go at once. It was a glorious feeling. A feeling that filled me with such delirious joy that, if it were not for the sheer physical exertion, I would have tried to achieve it much much more.

My impossible tightness seemed to have also made Subaru go over the edge because not long after I regained my senses, I felt that pooling warmth between my legs from his seed. After having both reached climax he remained in me for a while I could hear only the laboured breathing from above me and perhaps the still fading echo of our combined scream.

Slowly I felt him get off me and stand. I lay still on the ground and listened intently to the muffled sounds until finally I was sure I was alone. I took the towel off from my face and looked down at the mess between my legs. I was going to have to shower all over again.

* * *

 **Uh, I still feel awkward writing this kind of stuff but I hope my readers like it. In all honesty, this has probably been my least favourite chapter to write. Usually I feel a little more inspired but everything about this felt forced. Hopefully I get better and more comfortable with this kind of content so that I won't disappoint you in the later chapters! Anyway, I felt like I needed to post a new chapter because it had nearly been two weeks (I've had exams so sorry about that), and I'm going away for a small summer holiday this afternoon so you probably won't get another chapter for a little while more.**

 **Anyway, sorry about complaining, I'm just a little disappointed as to how this chapter turned out and I want you to know that I will set better standards for the chapters to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Subaru had really surprised me when he had taken me in the bathroom a few days previously. Not that I didn't welcome it but I hadn't been expecting it at all. I thought it was going to be a long and delicately drawn out process before I could get the brothers to have sex with me. Even though a few of them in particular had me thinking that I was close, I still thought I had time to prepare myself.

I wonder what had led him to want me at that moment and in that fashion. It had all happened so fast and so hurriedly. By the time I'd gotten to enjoy it, everything seemed over and done with. In hindsight I wish he'd done more. I wished he'd toyed and played with me but I suppose that was not in Subaru's nature.

His moods changed rapidly and I was sure his tastes were equally as varied. Who knew what he thought of me afterwards? I didn't know if he regretted what he did or if he was merely being bashful because I had barely seen any of him over the days that followed the incident. He hadn't been attending dinner and when we rode together in the car to go to school, he would stare fixedly out the window and not say a word.

Part of me was saddened by this. I had taken it to mean that there would not be a repeat of what had happened but I tried not to be too miserable. There were still four other brothers with whom I could try my cunning manipulations on and see where it got me.

...

This is what led me to test a new way to get one of the brothers to come to me. From what I had quickly gathered, if I spilled blood someone was sure to smell it and the more blood-lust they had, the more aggressive they were with their advances. I put that knowledge together to figure out that perhaps if I only lost a tiny amount of blood, surely the hungriest brother would smell it more keenly.

My new strategy, of course, had to have a scenario. I wanted the setting to be in my room. It seemed more personal and private and better yet it had a bed. Not that a tiled bathroom floor was horrible but the kind of pain I got from getting backache was not exactly the kind of erotic pain I was looking for.

I sat on the floor of my room just after school with my uniform skirt removed. I had it in my hands and was mending a rip in the hem that I had put there earlier. I wasn't particularly good at sewing but pulling thread was easy enough and I was working slowly in the repair of the skirt while I sat there in my underwear and school blouse.

Then, when I deemed that it was a completely appropriate time to begin, I pricked my finger hard with the needle and saw the blood bead out from the wound. I looked at the blood and as I waited, I wondered what it must have smelt like to the brothers. As far as I could tell, it just smelled and tasted metallic and rusty. I didn't see the appeal.

"Aw, did the bitch hurt herself?"

I jumped in shock and turned around to see Laito leaning casually on the wall by my window. He had on that wicked smirk of his and his green eyes shone with mischief. I pulled my skirt up onto my lap hastily so that it covered my underwear and I forced my cheeks to burn.

"Laito!" I exclaimed, "Pl- please leave. I'm indecently dressed!"

"I don't mind" he shrugged.

"I mind" I said. I wondered if I sounded upset. Laito often liked it when he upset me.

I watched him as he approached me and before I could really stop him, he grabbed my injured hand and put the pricked finger in his mouth. I felt his tongue swipe over the wound once and as quick as that, he released my hand again.

"You're so sweet today. I missed your taste. You've made me hungry for more."

His look had turned hungry and I widened my eyes in alarm. Apparently I had caught Laito in just the right mood. He wanted my blood but his need hadn't yet turned vicious enough for him to drop his usual teasing and playfulness.

"Please don't" I begged as he flashed his fangs at me. "I – I need to finish repairing my uniform. Please, just leave me be."

Laito looked down at my sewing and saw the needle in my hand. A look of annoyance briefly passed over his face but he recovered quickly and grinned at me once again. He dug a hand into one of his pockets and brought out something that he clasped tightly under his fingers.

"I have a fun game in mind" he said. I looked at him warily.

"What kind of game?"

He opened up his palm and I saw a large coin sitting in his hand although not one that I really recognised. Laito twirled it between his fingers and I saw the profile of a crowned face on one side and a strange picture of a lion on the other.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a coin that I found lying around the other day. I think it is from England. I don't know how it got here. However, it is perfect for the game I want to play with you."

"How does the game work?"

I asked the question with a tone of suspicion and hesitance but in all reality, I was excited. I loved to be played with and I was sure Laito was going to play in such a way that it would favour him.

"The game is _Head or Tails_. I'll make two options and whatever the coin decides must be done. For example, if it lands on heads, you have to let me take your blood now. If it lands on tails, I'll let you finish your sewing first."

He flipped the coin before I had any time to protest. He caught it out of the air expertly and displayed it on the back of his hand.

Tails.

"Unlucky me" he whined. "Sew fast bitch, I'll get angry if you make me wait too long"

I put my head down and worked back on my sewing. However, I was unsure whether or not to sew fast or slow. Surely if I sewed fast then it would make me look eager? But then, I was trying to also make it look like I didn't want to upset him.

It was too difficult to think about and anyway, I was sure Laito wouldn't notice all that much. I just continued mending the skirt at my usual pace. In the mean time, Laito paced impatiently around my room before finally seating himself on the end of my bed and watching me with his head resting in his hands.

The mend didn't take long to fix and soon it was complete. I had begun to pull my skirt back on when Laito stopped me.

"There is no need to get dressed again!" he complained, "You're taking too long."

As if to show me his impatience he leant over to snag my wrist and pulled me over towards him. I blushed madly as I stood before him in my underwear but he hardly seemed to notice. His eyes held mine in that cheeky way that I could feel the first ripples of anticipation running under my skin.

He yanked on my arm, causing me to fall onto my own bed before flipping me over so that I lay on my back. I closed my eyes tightly as if in fear but when I felt his hands let go of me I opened an eye curiously.

He was holding the coin out in his hand again.

"Heads; I start from the top. Tails; I start from the bottom."

My eyes watched the coin soar into the air before being snatched from its fall. Tails again.

Laito crawled over me excitedly and his hand grabbed my leg gently. His fingers brushed over my smooth skin before he brought my leg to his mouth. Without any preamble, he bit into the skin just above my ankle. I immediately let out a loud whimper of pain.

When they bit so close to my bones it only made it hurt so much more. Perhaps Laito knew that. I sure hoped he meant to give me pain because I was already beginning to enjoy myself.

"Please!" I cried as I still played my role as a damsel-in-distress, "Please stop! It hurts."

I wriggled within his hold and to my surprise he obeyed me. He extracted his fangs from my flesh and turned to give me an amused face.

"My little bitch, you look so cute when you squirm. I can hardly contain myself."

That attitude of his used to give me so much distress. How had I ever let such insistent teasing and humiliation get the better of me? It was just the way that Laito liked to play the game and it was so wondrously irresistible.

He bent down again, this time piercing his fangs in a spot just above my knee. He really was starting from the bottom and working his way up. I absently wondered just which parts of my body he was going to feast upon. I hoped wherever it was, that it involved further undressing.

I bit my lip as I felt Laito lick my wound, causing it to sting. I winced and the jolt of my body seemed to signal to him that he could move onward. He used his tongue to lick his way right up my leg. I just wished he'd move that sweet mouth of his a little to the side where I was sure his tongue could be put to much better use.

However, he travelled up my legs and I felt him lift my shirt slightly as he proceeded to bite into skin just bellow my belly button. The pain was so sharp and precise, not messy like some of the other brothers. Laito would always suck the wound clean, making sure to catch every last drop. The sound of his slurps filled the air around us, that and my quiet gasping.

I didn't know how far Laito was planning to go with me but I felt that the momentum was just beginning to pick up. Besides, I feel like the brothers had had enough with the teasing. Perhaps Subaru was a testament to that after what he had done the other day. Surely Laito, the most intimately affectionate brother would fulfill my masochistic needs.

He leant back when he had finished sucking on the wound at my stomach and the grin he flashed at me showed slightly blood-stained teeth.

"Isn't this game fun?" he asked me wickedly. I didn't answer but merely gave him a tearful look. "I want to play some more. These clothes are getting in the way of my fangs. How about if the coin lands on heads, you have to remove an item of clothing?"

"What about tails?" I asked innocently. "Would I get to put something back on?"

"That's no fun" he whined while pouting. "If it lands on tails then _I'll_ take off an item of _my_ clothing. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

I was shaking my head but he ignored me as he tossed the coin into the air. His expression was excited like he really was a child playing a small game. I almost wanted to smile and laugh along with him. It was just the sort of game I needed to get me where I wanted. I could have kissed Laito for setting it all up so perfectly.

As I watched that coin soar through the air I let my heart start pumping. I had to prepare myself for all the entertainment that was about to come. I was determined to enjoy every moment of this wonderfully wicked amusement.

 _Let the games begin!_

* * *

 **Yay! I'm so happy that I managed to write Laito. I didn't really know how I was going to do his chapter but I think it is much better than the last one. Also, in case you're worrying that this is just more teasing, I promise that this continues in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. One of my reviewers asked for Ayato next. Sorry, I only just saw your message so you'll have to take Laito for now but maybe I'll do him next. Well, either him or Reiji... I haven't written it yet so I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This may be obvious from the previous chapter but I feel like I should still put a notice here. This chapter contains mature sexual content that may not appeal to everyone. You have been warned.**

 **P.S. This chapter in particular is much longer than any of my previous chapters but I kind of love it too much that I couldn't cut it down and I didn't want to abuse my readers so much as to drag this out over multiple chapters over multiple weeks so I've given it to you here all at once. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The first toss of the coin was Heads.

I gave a wavering look to Laito but he merely gazed back at me expectantly. I was hardly wearing anything to begin with. I decided then to go with my most minimal piece of clothing which was the neck-bow of my uniform. I removed it slowly and laid it carefully to the side of my bed.

When I looked back to Laito he was throwing the coin again.

Tails.

With a cheeky smile he raised a hand to his head and removed the fedora off of his wavy red hair. I practically scowled at him. I realised just how grossly unfair the game was. I had perhaps five more items of clothing before reaching full nudity and Laito had that many articles of clothing on the upper half of his body alone.

"I don't like this game" I said to Laito. I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and he merely tilted his head at me curiously.

"But I'm having fun" he insisted. "Please play or you'll make me upset."

I bit my lip uncertainly but with the smallest nod of my head he threw the coin up into the air once more.

As luck would have it, the coin landed on Tails many times in a row. So much so that Laito was forced to remove his uniform blazer, his thick red jacket with the fur-lined hood, his tie and his white shirt. As he sat shirtless in front of me I felt myself lick my lips unconsciously. Luckily Laito didn't see it as he was still throwing that coin.

As his eagerness grew he kept throwing it faster and faster. Did that mean he felt that anticipation like I did? What exactly did he want to do to me once both of us had no more clothing to remove? I asked myself these questions as the coin landed on Heads twice in a row.

I made the decision to remove my white blouse and as a cop-out, I took my usual flower clips out of my hair. I only had very few things left. I sat there in my underwear and a camisole that I happened to have worn that day.

Laito didn't complain that I was being so slow. He seemed to find it amusing. He was probably just pleased that I was playing at all. With the next few throws he removed his shoes and his socks while I had to remove the camisole.

While sitting there in my bra and panties alone I made myself avoid Laito's eye and flushed my cheeks pink. I used my arms to try and cover the exposed parts of my body and eventually sat on my bed with my knees pull up to my chin. Laito merely reclined next to me with his bare chest which I also tried not to look at.

"Don't hide yourself like that my little bitch" he said. "The defeats the whole point of the game. I want to see you undressing right before my eyes."

"This is all terribly indecent" I said while looking away purposely. "When are you going to stop?"

"Stop?" he repeated with mild surprise. "Well I won't stop until I feel like it. Come on, aren't you having fun. This is fun right?"

I didn't answer and after he realised I wouldn't give him one he focused his attention back on the game. I had to remove yet another item.

I reached behind my back to unclip my bra and slowly started removing it. My knees were still up against my chest and Laito reached over to tap my legs. They were shaking slightly although probably not from fear.

"I have to see you" he said. This time his eyes were shining with mischief. I shook my head forcefully.

"It's not right for a man to see a woman's bare chest."

"If Ayato is right in saying so, there probably isn't much chest to look at."

My cheeks burned furiously then and I turned a dark look onto Laito. He merely laughed at my expression.

"Don't be like that" he cooed. "I've seen many girls' bodies before. I'm sure yours won't be much different. Come on now. Don't make me force you."

I turned my body away from him before I lowered my knees but with a strong hand he turned me back around to face him. That same hand immediately grabbed and handful of my breast and squeezed it firmly.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped. My heart was hammering rapidly in my chest.

"You're not as flat as Ayato says" he commented casually. With his forefinger and thumb he pinched my nipple before finally letting go. I raised my arms defensively to cover my chest while Laito flipped the coin again. Apparently we were still playing.

I made a defeated expression as the coin landed on heads once more. At first I merely sat there very still, giving no sign that I was going to remove my last article of clothing but Laito had that determined look on his face.

"You're either going to remove them yourself or I'm going to do it for you" he said.

"Look away" I asked of him but from the amused look he gave me in reply I knew it was no use.

Slowly I slid myself off the bed and kept my back to Laito as I pulled my panties down and let them slide all the way to my ankles before stepping out of them. I stood there as if paralysed for a second before Laito broke me out of the trance.

"Turn around and come sit on the bed" he instructed.

As I turned to face him again I saw his eyes scan over my naked body quickly and a new kind of grin appeared on his face. It was a grin that expressed all of his greed and all of his hunger in one look. He rested back onto the bed so that he was all but lying down and patted his lap.

"Actually, come sit on me" he said.

I crawled across the bed towards him but before doing what he said I hesitated and bit my lip. I couldn't make it so easy for him. However, Laito was getting impatient so he pulled me onto his lap so that I straddled his thighs.

It was distracting that he wore nothing on the top half of his body although he still had on his trousers and no doubt boxers below that. My cheeks turned an even deeper red. I really felt like I had mastered the act of blushing but I suppose it wasn't all that hard when I had a set of pale and toned abs sitting right before me.

Laito sat up and pushed a lock of hair out of my face with his a gentle hand before roughly gripping my chin.

"There is no need to be so shy my little bitch" he said. The curve in his smile made me shiver.

"La-Laito" I stuttered. I even managed to make a tear well up in the corner of my eye. "When are you going to f-feel like st-stopping?"

He leant in close to my ear before answering.

"When I've had my way with you" he whispered. Another chill ran down my spine and I visibly shivered.

"Have your way?" I repeated innocently.

"You've been such a naughty bitch, haven't you?" he teased. "The other day I was so terribly hungry for your blood so when I smelled your scent wafting through the house I tracked you down to a bathroom. Before I could enter though... I _heard_ you and Subaru. What a dirty girl you are."

"No!" I exclaimed immediately as fresh tears sprang into my eyes. Of all the brothers, of course Laito had been the one to discover something like that. "You don't understand! I-! He-! Subaru forced me! He... he hurt me!"

"I don't care what he did. As soon as I heard him with you I walked away but it left me with a gnawing emptiness inside. I was still so hungry for your blood although now I can't get that thought out of my mind each time I smell you. The sounds of your little gasps and screams were so beautiful. I'm so thirsty for you. Can you _feel_ my thirst?"

With the word 'feel' he pulled me further forwards onto his lap and pressed his hips into mine. I felt the hard bulge in his pants and had to look away with embarrassment.

"L-let me go now. Please" I begged as I wriggled around as if to get off of him.

"If you keep moving around like that you're only going to get me more excited" he said without concern. "Now how about I finish with the undressing?"

I made a few incomprehensible stammering noises as Laito unbuckled his belt and slid it smoothly out of the loops in his pants. He sat forward quickly, causing me to fall on him a little. I tried not to get too excited by the feel of our bare chests touching. I was startled however when Laito roughly grabbed my arms and pulled them towards the back of my body and with the belt still in his hands, he strapped my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Now you won't cover yourself or push me away" he said happily.

I struggled in my new vulnerable position and saw the amusement flash in Laito's eyes. He certainly loved to watch me squirm. I tried to wriggle my hands free but he had tied me tightly and I saw it was no use. Not that I was disappointed. It wouldn't have been the same if I had been able to escape.

Instead I focused on looking at Laito entreatingly as if to ask to be let go but I knew Laito well enough to know that he liked it when I cried. He saw entertainment in my misery and that is what made it all the more exhilarating.

Eventually when it looked like I might have been able to clamber awkwardly off of his lap, Laito gripped my waist firmly and held me in place. My skin burned beneath the touch of his fingertips. The heat seemed to spread so quickly over my body that I felt my head swim with giddiness.

He pulled me closer to himself and I felt his tongue on the skin of my neck. He licked in the hollows of my collarbone before finding that soft bit of my flesh that he buried his fangs into. I made a noise that passed as a whimper when I felt him sucking the blood from the wound. My body was in such a state that every touch, lick and graze seemed to be heightened in sensitivity. The pain was beautifully palpable and I felt my whole body weakened slightly in submission.

He drained the wound dry and further used his lips to suck or kiss the smooth skin of my neck. As I felt his tongue flick teasingly on the back of my earlobe I realised that I had slowed my struggling. This made me jolt a little and I felt a hand slide up from my waist so cup my breast tightly. His fingers kneaded the swell on the chest painfully as if to punish me.

"If you're going to fidget then you should do it _here_ " he whispered in my ear. His free hand wrapped around my lower-back and pushed me up his lap. I felt the hard-on through his pants again and as my unclothed sex pressed against it I also felt Laito moving beneath me. With small rolls of his hips he was grinding against me.

I held in the air that dared to escape my lips as I felt him pressing against me. It was hard to concentrate on my act of resistance when I had Laito's mouth on my neck, his hand on my breast and his manhood just a few folds of fabric away from sending me into maddening ecstasy.

"Say that you want me" Laito said quietly. His voice had become almost a purr since he had begun grinding his erection onto me. His look held that same mischief as always but I felt like it had been almost overwhelmed by an insatiable lust.

It was hard to know what I looked like to him. It was becoming steadily harder to focus on trying to look scared and reluctant. I wanted to submit myself to this blood-thirsty vampire and let him have his way with me. However, I was so close to achieving a truly perfect masochistic moment that I would have left myself dissatisfied if I broke character then.

"I won't say that" I said in a strangled voice. Strangled because each movement of his hips had made it harder and harder to hold back the moans that wanted to erupt from my body. I pulled at my wrists again but apparently Laito really knew what he had been doing when he tied me up. Considering who he was though, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had previous experience.

Laito bit into my skin quickly, right near the curve of my shoulder. I masked my moan under a cry of pain and shook my body violently as if to shake him off. He had made it hurt on purpose and it was obviously his way of punishing me. He ripped his mouth away and looked at me darkly. I gulped when I saw the dribble of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Say you _want_ me" he said again more seriously.

I shook my head and let a tear roll down my cheek.

"I-I can't. I can't say it." I wept.

He dived for my throat that time and I let out another cry of pain. I indulged in it though. His mouth was hot, his teeth were sharp and he was doing all he could to bring me pain. He truly was like a master punishing a servant. The thought drove me crazy and I knew I didn't have strength to keep in character for much longer.

"Okay!" I cried as he bit as hard as he could. "Okay I'll say it!"

He removed his mouth from my skin and looked up into my face. His eyes were blazing with greed as he knew he had broken me down. He thought he had beaten me.

"Then say it loud and clear with that little mouth of yours my sweet bitch."

"I... I- I want y-you" I stammered quickly.

"Louder!" he barked. His hand tightened around my breast. I could feel his fingernail digging into my nipple. It made it hard to breathe because I was so aroused but I forced myself to swallow air and try again.

"I want you."

"One more time" he said, his hand only tightening further. "Make me believe it."

I looked Laito in the eye and without the use of my arms, all I could do was lean in close to his face so that our foreheads were practically touching. He looked right back at me, his face a little surprised by my action but intrigued nonetheless.

" _I Want You."_

It was easy to say when it rang so true.

Laito clearly saw my ferocity in the statement because before the words had even really left my mouth he had begun to kiss me fiercely. His lips could not seem to press into mine hard enough and his tongue could not seem to sample enough of the inside of my mouth. I could barely breathe because he didn't give me time out to get air.

His hands had apparently also lost control. They didn't seem to know what to touch or where to touch, all they knew was that they wanted to grip me hard. I felt my skin being grabbed and pinched in all kinds of places. It was like Laito wanted to consume all of me with his fingers alone.

As I felt his fingernails scratch down the line of my spine I felt myself arch into his body. The sensation was driving me crazy. I didn't know I could ever feel so aroused in my whole life. If he didn't hurry up then I was going to end up taking control.

Luckily he did take control. His hands eventually found a hold on my hips and lifted me slightly so that I sat up on my knees. It gave him just enough room to wriggle his pants down his body along with his boxers. I couldn't really see what was happening because my face at that point was still being pressed firmly into Laito's own face but I felt the warmth of his throbbing cock waiting impatiently against my inner thigh.

He ripped his mouth away from mine and heaved large breaths of air. He was panting heavily. His body was giving him away. It made me realise that perhaps he was just as eager as I was.

"Sit _on_ me again" he said. I dared myself to look down his body. The curves of his abs reflected the sweat hanging off them and as I looked lower I saw what eagerly awaited me.

Laito still gripped my hips and held me steady as I slowly began lowering myself onto him again. I spread my legs a little as I felt him at my entrance. We were both wet from arousal and as he began to slide into me I heard a low moan rumble out of Laito's mouth that seemed to come right from the back of his throat. I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't help the gasps and the small cries of pain that seemed to burst from me.

He went in slow. His hard length pushed its way inside me and although it obviously wasn't the first time that space in my body had been occupied, it still felt so new and tender. I felt soft and delicate inside and a part of me wanted Laito to simply shred me apart. I wanted him to tear a hole in me that couldn't be fixed.

When I sat the whole way down and there was no more of Laito to enter me we merely stopped for a second as if to recover ourselves. Laito wrapped his arms tightly around me and for a second I was a little baffled until I felt my wrists loosen as he freed me from the binding of his belt.

That was the brief pause in the action because as soon as my arms were free once more, Laito grabbed me tightly and flipped our bodies over so that, while still connected, suddenly I found myself lying on my back and he was leaning over me.

He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into me so hard and so fast that I screamed. Loud. I swore it must have shaken the windows because I had never felt such a sensation as that. Laito's moan only added to the noise although I wasn't sure if he was moaning due to the sensation also or because he really was turned on by my screams. Probably both.

His expression seemed to be contorted. His face dripped with exertion as he used so much of his strength and energy to fuck me. Seeing his face like that pleased me in a way. It showed me that he wasn't holding back. He was giving me everything and I could sure feel it.

His thrusting was violent, his moans were melodic and the pain.. oh the pain! It gave me chills it was that great. I truly felt like he was destroying me. I felt like he didn't care one inch that I might have been hurting or that he would leave me bruised and bloody. We were both caught up in a moment of heightened sensation.

The pain made it feel so real. I felt every part of him inside me and it fact, it was in those painful places he touched that I thought I was about to lose all control. My lungs would try desperately to get air and my heart would beat so fast that I could truly hear the blood pounding like a drum in my ears. My body was hot and sticky with sweat and I didn't care that my fingers became trapped within the tangles of Laito's hair.

It was a euphoric. My very body was in a state of elation and exhilaration. It was no wonder then that I came first and in doing so, my tightening made Laito reach his limit also. It felt wonderful. It felt right. It felt like exactly what I had been waiting to achieve.

Laito had shown me just what I wanted and a part of me realised it was a beautiful beginning. If I worked on myself and grew accustomed to what I and the brothers were able to do, things were only going to get better for me.

...

As Laito stood next to the bed I watched him zip up his pants and slide on his shirt. He turned to look at me still lying there weakly on the bed post-climax. With a grin he dug his hand into his pocket and flashed the coin at me.

"We had fun my little slut. Heads we do that again sometimes. Tails, never."

He flipped the coin into the air but just as he caught it again he disappeared from my room and I knew that I was never going to figure out the result of that final toss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dinner was eaten in silence. For once Subaru had decided to make an appearance and I wondered if that meant he had finally gotten over his embarrassment. After all, it had been about a week since he had suddenly taken me in the bathroom. I looked over to him but his gaze was fixed down onto his plate. I looked to Shuu and although he too looked at his meal, his thoughts seemed to be a thousand miles away as he pushed the food around idly with his fork.

When I looked over to Laito, he seemed to sense my eyes on him and glanced up to wink at me. I blushed and looked hurriedly away but not before Ayato caught the action and looked at his brother suspiciously. It gave me a strange feeling to realise that I had had sex with half of the people in the room and yet so much of my character still remained clean. It was not like the brothers gossiped so I doubted whether much of them knew about anything that had been going on behind closed doors. However, it didn't mean I wanted to slow down. In a way, I felt like I still wanted to get a taste of each brother. For all I knew, one of them may have been much better than the rest.

I glanced at those whom I had yet to win over. Ayato seemed to have a scowl fixed onto his face as he ate. Kanato sat near me and whispered to his stuffed bear as he messily crushed and tore up the food on his plate. At the head of the table was Reiji. He ate precise small bites of his food but he held a look of contempt on his face as if he couldn't stand the table-manners of his siblings.

I sighed. They all seemed like hard people to convince.

"You seem weary today" Ayato observed. His green eyes narrowed sharply. "No one has been taking your blood, have they?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and couldn't look Ayato in the eye as I hesitated in answering. He made his own conclusions from the silence and his menacing gaze turned on the rest of his siblings.

"Which one of you did it?" he hissed. "Which one of you drank her blood without _my_ permission? I told all of you that no one could have her!"

"I haven't had any in so long" Kanato whined sadly. "You've made Teddy and I so thirsty."

Kanato hugged his bear tighter to himself and Ayato seemed to excuse him. However, when none of the other brothers voiced that they had also obeyed his rules Ayato snarled.

" _All_ of you! After I told you not to!" he said furiously. None of the brothers seemed to care about the outburst. If anything, they merely looked a little annoyed that the peace and quiet of the evening had been shattered.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?!" Subaru flashed back at him.

"Let's get this straight. Chichinashi belongs to Yours Truly. I saw her first. I tasted her blood first. No one else is allowed to touch her."

Everyone seemed to look at Ayato with varying amounts of annoyance and disapproval. I tried not to make myself too giddy at the thought of all the brothers being so reluctant to give me up to Ayato although I'm sure a lot of it had to do with their blood-lust.

"She doesn't belong to you Ayato" Reiji said with a tired sigh. "After all, she's not like the usual brides we have been given in the past. We never made her pick a groom. She is merely a resident here."

"Then perhaps we _should_ make her pick" Ayato said defiantly. "I know she will make the right choice and pick me."

"Don't be so sure" Laito said smugly. He threw an amused grin at his brother's vicious glare. "After all, my little bitch let me take her blood only the other day and it was _so_ much fun."

"If I don't have her blood regularly then I get so very tired" Shuu yawned.

"You're tired anyway" Subaru scolded of his eldest brother. "I think she should end up with me."

"As the only sensible one here, I think if she were to pick one of us the obvious choice would be me" Reiji remarked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"But who would Teddy and I have to play with?" Kanato asked sadly. "We have so many fun games in mind."

The brothers bickered among themselves, each one of their voices growing louder and each one of them steadily getting more agitated at they argued about who would best be suited to be my groom. I had to take a moment to simply sit back and take it all in. I had evoked chaos among the brother and all of them desperately wanted the same thing; my blood. I took delight in seeing them bicker. It made me feel like I could see all of their true colours. It made me think that each of them truly _wanted_ me.

Eventually the din quietened down when Reiji clapped his hands loudly and settled everyone. He stood up from his chair and waited until each of us sat silently at looked at him before he began speaking.

"This argument has made it apparent that we cannot continue this way. If we're all desperately trying to take her blood each and every day then we will surely kill her which, as we all know, is out of the question. Therefore, we _should_ bring the return of the usual tradition of making our bride, Yui, chose her so-called 'Groom'. In accordance with our rules, the man that she picks and only that man is allowed to take her blood and do what they want with her. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone seemed a little reluctant to accept the fact that perhaps it would mean the end of drinking my blood but they couldn't argue with Reiji. Not only because his voice held such power and conviction but also because they knew he was right. There had already been enough fighting and tension between the brothers. Slowly each of them nodded their agreement.

That was when Reiji turned to look at me directly.

"Here you have it Yui. Which one of us will you chose to be your Groom? Who will you be faithful to?"

I was taken aback and gaped soundless for a second upon hearing the question. I was going to have to choose?! I didn't yet know which one of them I liked more. I didn't know who was going to drink the most blood. I didn't know who was going to treat me the most sadistically or who would give me the most pleasure. It felt like too much pressure.

"Can I take my time in answering?" I said eventually. "After all, I feel like I've only just begun to know you all better and I want to make the best decision possible. Perhaps, if it is alright with you, I might eliminate prospective grooms over time rather than pick one person immediately?"

"You may do as you please" Reiji answered tightly. Apparently he wasn't happy that I hadn't picked him right away. "However, so long as you have not entirely ruled one of us out, your blood is still free-game. I'll give you a week before I make you say whom you would dismiss first."

I gave him a thankful expression and a small nod.

When my gaze turned back to all of the brothers, each of them looked at me curiously. Each of them seemed to be wondering whom I intended to pick, how they could convince me to choose them and worried that they might be the first brother to be dismissed.

In a way, I was wondering all of those things myself. I had no idea how the mission to select one of the brothers to be my groom was going to affect my next couple of weeks although a part of me was excited to find out. I figured only good things could come from a group of vampires doing their utter best to please me in the limited time they had available. I intended to enjoy every second.

...

As I left the dining room after dinner Ayato took me aside as addressed me where none of his brothers would overhear him.

"Why didn't you pick me immediately" he snapped at me. He stood close to me as if to threaten me but I looked fixedly at the floor to avoid seeing the anger in his eyes.

"A-Ayato... I didn't pick you because I wanted more time to think" I answered honestly.

"Think?" he scoffed. "It's really not a hard choice. Let me guess, you'll want someone to treat you like a princess, right? You want someone who won't take your blood. Well tough luck, pancake, we're all going to take your blood. None of us will be kind to you just because we're your groom."

"I just want to pick the right person" I said quietly but stubbornly.

"Yeah, and that's me! Look, who else have you got to choose from? Shu will just drink all your blood and fall asleep without ever talking to you, Reiji will beat you into shape, Laito will... well he'll do perverted things to you, Kanato will make you into another toy to add to his collection and Subaru will just be the annoying asshole that he is. You see? I'm the perfect choice. Even though I do plan on drinking your blood at least I don't plan on ignoring you or hurting you or sleeping with you... Well, I can't guarantee that last one, but I'm by far the best option."

I wrapped to arms around myself and stepped away from Ayato as if to show that his mighty words were not going to sway me. Although I couldn't deny that I got a little excited at the mention of him sleeping with me also. From his words it sounds like he had at least considered it before.

"You might be the best option" I said unsurely. "But it's hard to say. After all, you've barely talked to me in a fortnight..."

"Oho? Are you missing me?" he grinned suddenly. I felt him approach me again and coil his arm around my waist. I finally looked up into his face properly and held his eye for minute with a slight frown, as if I really would consider him. He gazed back with mischief in his eyes and while we were still so close he brought his face close to mine and pecked me quickly on the lips.

I jumped back in surprise, pushing Ayato off of me in the process and blushing madly.

"W-what was that for?" I stammered. Ayato laughed at my reaction.

"You want to get to know me better? If you come to my room this evening I'll show you what kind of a groom I can be."

His face was wrought with mischief and he left quickly after making the suggestion. As I stood alone in the hallway I smiled a little to myself. So was Ayato the first to worry about missing out? I thought perhaps his arrogance and confidence would make him believe that action was unnecessary but I wasn't going to complain if he was going to take advantage of me while he still had time.

Yes, I think I was going to enjoy picking a groom very much.

* * *

 **Whaaaaat? I've introduced a plot?! I know this is crazy but I think I mentioned not too long ago that I wanted this to have some kind of finale at some point so this is just going to help me get there. Also, this whole plot of eliminating brothers sounds kind of like a bad reality-tv show, huh? Oh well, I think it will be fun anyway.**

 **And for those of you worrying about future lemons and stuff, I promise there will be a scene with every brother. I've still got Ayato, Kanato and Reiji to get through after all. As for the groom that Yui will eventually pick, I really have no idea who it should be. I guess I'm just going to have to go with gut feeling (and pleading demands from my reviewers.) But whoever she does pick, I will try and write something awesome between them :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I hovered uncertainly outside of Ayato's bedroom door. My feet were shifting about nervously and I bit my lip as I still couldn't decide whether or not I was making a wise decision. On one hand, Ayato had specifically invited me to join him there but on the other, he hadn't been exactly vague about what might happen behind the closed doors. Would it seem so strange for a lamb to walk willingly into the lion's den?

I took a step closer to the door and slowly reached for the handle. I couldn't let myself give up the chance. I knew I was being impulsive but I couldn't help myself. I had to know what he was going to say or what he was going to _do_ to me.

Before my hand even touched the door handle however, the door opened by itself. Beyond the beam of light that fell into the room from the hallway, the only thing inside seemed to be darkness. I squinted my eyes but couldn't see anything within the gloom so I continued to stand just outside the door frame.

"Come in already" I heard Ayato's voice command from within. I was so surprised by the voice that my legs acted immediately and I found myself a full five paces into his bedroom before I stopped again. The door shut itself quickly with a slam and I found myself plunged into thick blackness.

"A-Ayato?" I asked the air quietly. "W-where are you? Why aren't there any lights on?"

"I like it when it's dark like this" he replied. He was to my right so I turned my head that way but of course I still couldn't see anything. I hugged my arms around myself protectively as he continued speaking. "I find when I can't see much of anything, my other senses compensate. For instance, the sickly sweet fragrance of your blood has contaminated the air and I can hear your every shaking breath and the quickening pace of your heartbeat."

I placed a hand over my heart but I didn't need to feel the pounding beneath my fingertips to help me know that my whole body was in a state of nervousness and excitement.

"I can't smell or hear anything" I replied. "Please can we turn on the lights? I can't see at all."

"But I can see just very faintly. If you turn a little more to your right and walk forwards you'll find me."

I turned as he had said and walked in the direction where I thought I heard his voice coming from. My feet shuffled slowly across the ground in the hopes that I didn't trip over anything. However, I was not prepared for the object that hit me just below my knees and had me suddenly wobbling unsteadily forward.

Something grabbed the front of my sweater and pulled me down so that I landed heavily onto the object. It was surprisingly padded and soft and I realised it was a couch. After getting over the shock of falling I tried to seat myself properly. However, Ayato grabbed me again and dragged me closer to himself. From the way I was pulled over his legs I could tell that he was lying down on the couch and he eventually settled me so that I straddled his thighs.

"Ayato?"

"Your heart is beating even faster. Are you really so scared of me? I told you before that I would be good to you, didn't I?"

"Why did you ask me to come?" I said shakily. "Was it to take my blood again?"

"You really are a tease. It is very tempting but no. I asked you to come because I wanted you to know what your life could be like with me at your side. I can treat you like none of my brother can and in such a way that is gentle."

If he meant what I thought he meant then I couldn't help but wonder what kind of reaction he would make if I told him that he most definitely was not the first brother to _treat_ me that way. Instead I kept my silence. I felt his hands grab hold of my waist and pull me further downwards so that I was lying nearly flat on his chest. I shivered when I could feel his breath against my skin. I wish I'd been able to see at all, just so I knew the expression on his face but the darkness was almost unreal.

His lips reached up to kiss the corner of my mouth and I froze solid. He was being gentle and slow. His touch was soft but I secretly wished he would be rougher.

"You're not going to complain?" Ayato asked.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I replied quietly, "Is this what it will be like if I chose you to be my groom?"

"No, there is so much more."

His hands moved up my waist, dragging my sweater up also with his fingertips. I was forced to raise my arms as the garment slid off my body. He tossed the sweater aside and reached for my dress next. Before I could let the fabric move past my crotch however I stopped his hand.

"P-please stop."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Ayato replied. I could hear the silent pleading in his voice that told me he was eager. This made me glad. If he had been less keen to take me then I was sure any insistent objections would actually cause him to stop. "I promise you'll like this. Let me kiss you again."

"No!" I protested while turning my head away. This action merely exposed my neck to him and I felt his delicate kisses land on my skin. From the way he occasionally grazed his teeth softly against me I could tell he was tempted to bite down but he was true to his word and never broke into my flesh.

I squirmed as I felt his wandering hands find their way beneath my dress and move quickly to my back where they made short work of unclasping my bra. With my underwear no longer tight against my skin he slid his hands round to my front and grabbed handfuls of my bare breasts.

I tried to push him away. Through the fabric of my dress I placed my hands on top of his and attempted to make him let go of me. I heard Ayato sigh in annoyance and he let go off my chest only to remove them from underneath my dress and snatch my own hands.

"Don't push me away" he said. His patience was already wearing thin. "Place your hands here instead."

With my left hand he positioned it so that my arm was forced to wrap around his neck. This caused me to have to lean further in and I could feel our chests pressing against one another. With my right hand, he made it travel downwards until my fingers reached his trousers and brushed against _something_ within those trousers.

Even while knowing that Ayato probably couldn't see me very well in the dark, I blushed anyway instinctively. He was a lot more turned on than I had realised and I knew it wouldn't be long before he got seriously impatient.

With my hands suddenly trapped in their new positions, Ayato returned to fondling my chest. I made whimpering noises that sounded like protests but every voice in my head was screaming for Ayato to touch me more, to be rougher and to play harder. His fingers teased my nipples but he was being gentle. I wriggled around, trying to encourage him to become more forceful.

He soon responded and I felt his hands go back to my waist and hold me tightly.

"You should sit still. You're only going to make this uncomfortable for yourself otherwise."

I continued to squirm and eventually I heard Ayato give an impatient sigh. In one deft movement I felt myself flipped over with Ayato suddenly on top of me and holding me down. Things had rapidly become interesting and I felt my heart rate quicken with the anticipation. Perhaps I had finally awakened the predator within him.

He lifted up the bottom of my dress and from the breath I felt on my stomach, he had hidden his head beneath the fabric. As his nose pressed onto my skin I shivered uncontrollably and could only lie there helplessly as I felt him move up my body and reach my breasts once more. His tongue lashed out to flick at my nipple and I gave a large shudder in response.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked tearfully as I felt his tongue lick me again. It was hard to keep my voice in character. My breath felt quick and I wanted to gasp loudly simply to get more air.

"Isn't that obvious?" he responded. He removed his face from underneath my dress and his free hands moved to grab the top of my tights. "I'm doing this to give us both some pleasure."

He ripped down my tights, taking my panties down with them and this time I really did gasp. With weak fists I beat at Ayato's chest and couldn't find the adequate words to express any kind of protest. I was too excited that it was finally going to happen. When I heard the unmistakable sound of Ayato unzipping his pants I practically had to hold my breath.

He didn't seem to mind that I kept trying to push him away, he was strong enough that I barely slowed him down. It meant there was no way I could stop him from spreading my legs apart which I had snapped shut and rubbing his hard cock against my entrance.

Before he entered me I took a moment to go inside my own head and realise how truly fateful it had been that a masochist like me had ended up living in a household of six sadists. What was even more fortunate was that it had been much easier than expected to make the majority of them fuck me. It was almost too easy in a way but I wasn't going to complain. Clearly some of them had been hungry for it even before I had been secretly encouraging it.

I wondered how long Ayato had been hungry for it.

I couldn't see Ayato of course but I knew he must have been lying practically on top of me because our chests were touching and when he finally pushed himself inside me, it entered steeply. I cried out and it sent chills down my spine when I heard Ayato laugh. Apparently my outburst of noise had amused him.

He managed to push his way deeply inside and paused there for a second as if to catch breath. Then began the slow thrusting for which I tried to match my struggling movements so that they matched the time of his thrusts. Again he was trying to be gentle. I wasn't sure if he was doing it for my benefit or if he enjoyed it that way but I knew it was going to take longer if he wasn't hurting me.

It wasn't all bad however. After my last encounter with Laito I had remained slightly bruised so the new pressure back on those wounds was starting to feel sharp and new. The more I felt the pressure of my satisfaction building, the more I tried to struggle away from Ayato.

I was constantly trying to push against his chest or to remove his hands from my hips where he was attempted to keep me steady. He didn't budge of course and I knew he wouldn't but I couldn't look so entirely submissive. Ayato didn't seem fussed by me at all. In fact, not long after he began I could heard him moaning in time to each of his thrusts and they were quickly getting faster and faster.

With the increase in speed he was becoming rougher also and I had to bite my tongue to hold back my own moans. Sometimes when it got right down to it, it was hard to look like you weren't enjoying something.

His progression was rapid and soon I heard Ayato's breath becoming ragged as he was moving so fast. With a final moan I felt his movement stop in its tracks and a hot wetness filled my insides. He panted heavily for a moment and pulled out.

I nearly wanted to cry a complain that I hadn't finished yet. I hadn't exactly been very close but I was nearly there. Ayato wasn't completely unkind though and when he left my body I felt the emptiness replaced by two if his rough fingers. They made wet noises as they entered me and I arched my back suddenly as they quickly found the button inside me that rendered me speechless.

I could barely breathe as his fingers massaged back and forth. His experience must have made him know just where exactly inside a girl he needed to reach. He didn't make much sound himself. I could only hear the occasional pant as he still seemed worn out from his climax.

When he felt my insides tightening however the rhythm of his fingers sped up and I began gasping as I just couldn't hold them back any more. My body was acting on its own accord and I gripped the front of Ayato's shirt tightly as I came around his fingers.

I lay there in a hot and sweaty mess as he extracted his fingers and fell down on top of me. I could still feel his heavy breaths of air on the skin behind my ear and I shivered.

"And that," he said between gasps, "is what it will feel like to be my bride."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this took longer than usual to come out. I've been busy lately. Don't worry though, I may be slow at times but I finish it in the end. Anyway, the reason I've made a note here at all is to talk about my previous chapter where I suddenly introduced plot into this sex-filled story. Now from the reviews I've had so far, it seems like most of you are liking the idea of this brother-elimination which has made me both excited and terrified. Already people have said who they would want to win eventually and I am suddenly feeling all the pressure of being hated by my readers for removing their favourite brother from the contest. No matter what I do I'm going to end up disappointing somebody.**

 **I kind of want to please most of you though so I actually have been keeping track of which brothers people say they like most in the reviews. So far two of the brothers are tied for first (you would probably be able to guess who if you bothered to read through them all but who can be bothered?). I mean, I won't necessarily always go with what you guys want because I already have some ideas about who I want to eliminate first and I possibly already know who I want to win but if I find that I suddenly have an overwhelming amount of people begging for someone in particular then plans can always change. So yeah, don't be shy about giving your opinion because the first elimination is in the next chapter and your comment could change the entire future of this story...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Between schoolwork and feeding the insatiable blood lust of six vampires, a week had flown by before I even knew it. It took a word from Reiji on the morning's car journey to school to remind me that I would have to narrow my selection of grooms down by one that evening after dinner.

Of course I'd spent some time thinking it over when I had a free moment. Usually I'd lie awake in bed for an hour or so thinking it over before going to sleep each night. It was a hard choice to make because I honestly thought all the brothers had something that I liked and didn't like.

Throughout the day at school they all repeatedly approached me and tried to figure out if I had come to a decision already. I told them all that I was still thinking it over and that they would have to wait. Honestly however, I had a pretty good idea in mind of who would have to be cast aside. After thinking it all over he just seemed to be my only option and I was already feeling a little disheartened by the choice.

...

We sat to dinner and despite the fact that it was usually silent, it seemed far heavier that evening. Everyone ate slowly, me the slowest of all and I felt like everyone was watching my plate. I knew as soon as I lay my cutlery down then they would expect me to announce my decision.

I could tell they were getting impatient however and Ayato eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"This is so infuriating!" he burst, "Can't we just make her say who she is rejecting as a groom and be done with it!?"

"Are you sure you don't want to take one last drink, Ayato" Laito laughed cheekily, "After all, she could reject _you_."

"She wouldn't dare" he said indignantly. "She already belongs to Yours Truly and you'll all realise that in the end. If she's going to reject anyone it will be you Laito!"

"Me?" Laito said with mild surprise. "Oh no, the little bitch and I have too much fun together."

"I hope she rejects both of you" Subaru grumbled from his chair. "You're both such loud idiots."

I saw Ayato bristle angrily where he sat.

"Yeah well she would never take you to be her groom Subaru! You're the stupidest person here!"

"You're all so noisy" Shu sighed from his seat. He had his earphones in each ear although for once he didn't look so awfully tired. It probably meant that he was genuinely curious about the answer I had to give.

"I quite agree" Reiji said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "All this bickering is leading to nowhere. Besides, I'm sure Yui knows already who would be the best groom."

"You think that's you?" Subaru said with disbelief.

"Of course. I'm the only one here who can even remotely educate her into being a good bride."

"But if I was her groom I would let her look at all my toys" Kanato said as he tenderly hugged his Teddy. He seemed to think this would be more than enough to bribe me.

I looked around at the brothers as they all glared at one another. It pleased me to know that none had given up. I was sure that with each of them being so determined to win me over that things were sure to get more interesting as time went on.

"As I said," Reiji declared loudly so that everyone focused on him, "arguing like this is not going to get us anywhere. Yui, have you come to a decision about whom you will reject as your groom?"

I bit my lip nervously and then nodded.

"I- I have."

"Then who shall it be?"

I glanced around the table, looking over each brother and went through the same thought-process that I had done a hundred times already since sitting down to dinner. I knew what I wanted from the brothers. I wanted to satisfy my own lust and pleasure as much as possible, it was simply a matter of deciding what each of them could do for me in particular.

I looked firstly to Reiji and Kanato. Of all the brothers they had both not taken advantage of me yet but a part of me still had hope. After all, there was still time and I was almost determined to try every brother before rejecting them so they were out of the question.

That left me with the four remaining brothers; Shu, Laito, Ayato and Subaru. I dismissed Laito first off because he had been far too great in bed and I didn't want to throw that kind of fun away immediately. Then I knew I couldn't say goodbye to Shu that fast. He'd taken my virginity after all and I'd made a deal to give him my blood and I felt it would be rude to cut him off so soon after the arrangement had begun.

I was down to two. Ayato or Subaru. That was what I had been struggling with but I already knew who it was going to be. I knew who it had to be.

"Subaru. I reject Subaru."

Ayato started laughing instantly and I saw the other brother give small smiles of relief although they tried not to show it. Subaru looked sullen however and said nothing as he left the room.

"Good choice Pancake!" Ayato cheered. He looked simply ecstatic. "Nobody wanted that loser anyway."

I got up from my chair and only faintly heard Reiji telling Ayato to shut up as I left the room. I found Subaru waiting outside with a bitter look on his face and I approached him nervously.

"S-Subaru? I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't really fix things does it" he barked. He threw a punch at the wall and I saw the plaster shatter slightly. "It's because of _that_ right?"

"'That?'" I repeated.

"You know. What I did to you in... in the bathroom."

I gulped and had to avoid his eye.

"Yeah..." I answered quietly.

"You know I would have never done that ever again" he said. His voice had gone quiet also and he just sounded disappointed now. "I shouldn't have done that."

I tried not to smile a little as I heard his answer but it was exactly as I had guessed. Subaru was a difficult person to understand but I didn't think he found as much enjoyment in tormenting me as the other brothers did. I believed him when he said he would never try to sleep with me again and that is why I had eliminated him first.

"You say that" I replied, "But you did do it... so I couldn't trust you. I'm sorry."

He made an irritated sound at the back of his throat and I watched him as he stormed off. It was a little saddening to realise that he would never drink my blood again but it had to be done. Somebody had to go and he just happened to be the first choice.

One rejection down, four more to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Only a short chapter this time due to the ELIMINATION! This was so scary to write and so I think I will take this opportunity now to say farewell. Farewell to all my Subaru-fan readers. It was nice having you but I understand if you're angry with me now. Trust me, this was not a fun decision to make. All my reviewers got so into voting. It really did feel like a game-show or something. In all honesty, I had to change this chapter not once but twice just because the popularity for certain brothers keeps changing. I practically wrote out the whole thing with a different brother entirely before doing another tally of people's choices only to discover they had gone from worst to first. It meant however that I was left with your darling Subaru. I know, shocking right that he had the least popularity. Oh well, he never was very high on my list of fav brothers so I'm not too crushed about it.**

 **Next chapter won't be another rejection so you have some time to breathe and cry and recover. And time to review! Now that Subaru is gone, hey maybe you'll want someone else? Let me know and you might literally change the next couple of eliminations.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Eliminating Subaru from my selection of potential grooms had been hard. It made me realise that I didn't want to make the wrong decision. I had to get to know the brothers better and faster. Sure I'd slept with Shu, Laito and Ayato already but that was only three of five. What if that caused me to reject Reiji or Kanato before understanding that I'd made a mistake?

I didn't particularly want to rush such a delicate situation but there was nothing else to be done. I had to work some magical manipulations to get Reiji and Kanato to approach me. I knew it was going to be hard. After all, of the six brothers they probably approached me the least. I wasn't sure if that was just due to their nature or if they somehow disliked me. Still, I knew they craved my blood. I just had to make them crave _me_ also.

I wasn't completely discouraged. If they took an interest in being my groom then I was sure they had some plan for me. If that plan was only for blood then I wasn't sure they would pass the test but I figured they probably had at least a little desire. I just had to make them show it.

...

Kanato, I decided, was the easier of the two targets. Reiji always grew frustrated easily and he had a tendency to make me bleed out into unconsciousness. I was going to need more time to make a plan with him. As for Kanato, I just had to touch on the things he liked while simultaneously aggravating him. When Kanato got irritated he could quickly becoming quite physical.

It was all a matter of situation and timing. I had to get Kanato at just the right time, in just the right mood. That's why I waited until two days after the dinner in which I rejected Subaru. It was a weekend and so we didn't have to go to school. Kanato always seemed to corner me on a weekend. He liked to mess with me as if the free time had made him bored and he needed something to entertain himself with.

I figured it wouldn't be so hard to run into him and let myself be used as his toy. That's why I awoke early and wandered the house looking for him. The brothers were generally pretty elusive when they didn't want to be disturbed. I was sure if Kanato wanted me to disrupt him then he would make himself easily found.

It made the looking last longer. I had to pause in my search to give my blood to a hungry Laito when I stumbled upon him in one of the parlours. After feeding him and giving my usual supply of blood to Shu that morning I hoped that I would still have enough energy to be able to withstand the loss of blood that Kanato would no doubt take from me.

I did find him however. I heard a whispering in one of the hallways and sure enough when I turned a corner I'd found him walking around while muttering to that stuffed bear that he always held in his arms.

I pretended to look surprised when I saw him although his expression didn't change an awful lot. He didn't even seem that interested in my presence.

"K-Kanato!" I stammered. "Where were you going?"

"Hmm?" he hummed as his head tilted to the side. "I'm not sure. Where were you going?"

"I'm not sure either" I said a little awkwardly. "U-um, Kanato? Can I ask you a question?"

His face looked curious and he stared at me intently as if to say that I could continue speaking. I gave a small smile. It seemed he didn't hate me today.

"With this g-groom thing, what am I supposed to do as a bride?" I asked.

"Huh? You're only asking this now?" he said confused. Then, looking down at his Teddy he whispered, "You think she would have asked this sooner..."

I gave him a pleading look to show that I really wanted to know and it seemed enough to convince Kanato to answer me properly.

"As a bride you let us drink your blood of course. You belong to us. We get to play with you and do whatever we want to you and you don't get to say no. You have to obey my every order and I'll drink all of your blood, right down to the last drop!"

I took a nervous step back from him as his look had become villainous. His smile was haunting but his eyes looked lit up with excitement.

"But I'll die!" I said with alarm. This saddened Kanato's look.

"Oh right, I forgot that we're not supposed to kill you. _That_ man is being so unfair. I guess I'll keep you alive then. We can just play together."

"Play?" I said questioningly. I hoped perhaps I could turn his version of play time into a game I would like also. "Did you used to play with the other brides?"

Kanato's face suddenly stretched into a brilliant smile.

"It was a lot of fun to play with the others. Would you like to see them?"

"Wha-?!"

...

Despite my confusion about Kanato's words I followed him through the house and down to a room slightly below the ground floor. It seemed darker and more ominous the closer we got to the room. I could feel myself getting genuinely nervous as I wasn't sure what to expect.

As we passed through the doors my eyes slowly grew accustomed to the gloom. There was a candle stand at the end of the room which emitted the only source of light but it soon became apparent that there were numerous figures lines up against the walls.

"This is mine and Teddy's favourite place. Look at them, don't they make such beautiful corpses?"

I looked longer at the figures and realised that all of them were women dressed in bridal gowns. They were still and silent statues and I felt a chill run down my spine from staring at them for too long. I guess I now knew what they did to all the other brides after they killed them.

"This place..." I began. "It's kind of eerie."

"Teddy is so sad that we can't kill you. He thinks you would have been the more beautiful than any of the others.

Kanato stood close to me and from the look in his eye I could see him imagining me as a wax figurine. I didn't like the idea of becoming a dead display that he could always look at so I gave a sigh of relief to know that I would at least be spared that fate.

"Did... did all the other brides before get killed?"

From the wicked grin that Kanato flashed at me I already knew the answer. I'd expected as much. It was easy to forget at times that the brothers were immortal and that they had had many brides to feast on in the past. I was just another girl to them but they were probably all a little frustrated that I wasn't able to be sacrificed.

"If you were my bride" Kanato said as he started walking down the length of the room, "I'd make you better than any of the others. Won't you wear your dress for me?"

He'd stopped next to a table where a wedding dress had been laid out. There was a veil and dress and undergarments and stockings. Everything was a dazzling white and looked so delicate and fine.

"W- what's this?" I asked as I reached out a cautious had to touch the luxurious fabric.

"Teddy and I picked out your dress for you already. Put it on. I want to look at you in it."

"I don't think so" I said as I took a step back. I knew if I refused Kanato then he would get aggressive. I needed to provoke him.

Sure enough his look turned cold and the grip on his bear grew tighter.

"Put. It. On."

His eyes were blazing with the kind of look that told me not to cross him. I bit my lip but returned to the table and picked up the garments.

"I'll get changed in my room" I said.

"No!" his voice echoed loudly. "Just change here. Is that really such a problem?"

I visibly shivered but gave up my idea to go to my bedroom and instead turned my back to Kanato and slowly began to pull off my outer layers of clothing. I slipped off my tights and pulled on the stockings. There was a corset meant to be worn under the dress which I tried to get over my own clothes but I knew I had to strip if I wanted to get the tight bodice to fit.

I squeezed myself into it and felt like I was barely able to breathe. I tried to fiddle with the lacing on the back but it was hard to do alone.

"You're taking too long" Kanato sighed from behind me.

I heard his shoes on the marble floor as he approached me. I didn't turn to look at him but I felt his fingers brush the bare skin of my arm. It was so cold in that room and goose bumps easily formed on my flesh.

With only stockings, underwear and a corset on, I felt practically naked. Kanato didn't comment on it however and I froze still as his hands grabbed the lacing on the back of the bodice and began to pull hard. The corset sucked me in painfully and I jerked away from Kanato as he didn't seem to notice.

"It's too tight!" I complained.

Kanato's look became irritated as he placed Teddy carefully on the floor. I couldn't help but feel a little excitement when he did so. If he didn't have that stuffed bear in his arms then he had much more freedom to hold me instead.

Sure enough as he returned his look to me and I watched as his eyes glanced up and down my body. He didn't come to attack however. Instead I saw a wicked gleam in his eye and he motioned for me to approach the table with him. I watched him pick up the dress from the table before I followed him with the expectation that he would help me finish getting dressed.

However, as soon as I was within his arm reach I felt him grab me and I was startled as I was thrown onto the table. Kanato tossed the precious dress to the floor as he held me down so that my back lay on the table top.

Despite the look of surprise and fear on my face I was bursting with success on the inside. I'd finally gotten Kanato to snap and now I was in a compromising position. I was sure Kanato simply couldn't resist tasting me any longer.

"I think I prefer you just like this," he said as I struggled weakly against his restraining arms. "I especially love that look of terror on your face."

He brought his face close to my skin and inhaled deeply. From the quiet chuckle I heard coming from his lips I could tell he was pleased. I still gasped however when I felt his fangs imbed themselves into the crook of my neck.

He drank my blood deeply and painfully, making sure to twist his fangs in sharply so that it would hurt more. It was a sweet pain and one that only felt better as I was growing steadily more excited. I still whimpered in pain however and made sure to contort my face in a way I hoped Kanato would like.

"If you were like any other bride I would have all your blood right here and now," Kanato said as he licked the last drops of blood from my wound.

As he pulled his face back I could finally see him again and clearly my blood had put him in a better mood. He no longer seemed to want to punish me so much as he wanted to play with me.

"And then," he continued, "I would seal you in wax and keep you forever."

He moved away from the table for a moment but quickly returned with one of the candles that had been burning in its holder. He waved the flame in front of my face and I covered my face with my arms protectively.

"Don't do that," Kanato sighed with irritation as he pulled my arms away from my face. "I want to be able to see your expression."

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly. "That's dangerous."

He clambered up onto the table with me and placed his knee onto my stomach so that I couldn't sit up. Then, carefully, he tipped the candle in his hand so that a drop of wax fell and landed with a small splash onto the skin just below my neck. I winced when I felt the hot wax burn me slightly and I looked up at Kanato as he hovered above me with a joyous look in his eyes.

"I could keep you just like this... forever..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took longer to come out than usual. I've been busy doing many things. I've got it done however and although this chapter isn't exactly how I wanted it (because I can never truly emulate the beautiful Kanato), it is finished. The next chapter will have a second part with Kanato so don't worry if you think this is it. I'll try and complete that soon so you're not all waiting so long.**

 **Also, I know I've made Yui a masochist and all the brothers sadists but I sometimes wonder where to draw the line when it comes to the violence. Still, I think because it is Kanato it should at least be a little more sadistic than usual. Oh well, I'm sure some of you readers won't mind if I make some brothers more violent than others. If they were all the same then there would be no point in choosing one.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and thanks to all of the people who have left reviews so far! I'm glad that you're all taking part it helping me decide what Yui should do! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Since the last chapter update this story has reached over 100 followers and reviews. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I never thought this story would become this popular. You guys are great.**

 **And since I'm already here; Mature Content Incoming!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

There was something about Kanato. There was this fire that liked to burn behind his wide shining eyes. Sometimes I wondered if he would truly be able to hold himself back. At times he appeared to be so in control of himself and at other times it was like this monster driven by desire would take over and I was never quite sure if he would try to kill me or not. That was part of the appeal I suppose. The danger of each interaction with him could send my heart racing in a matter of moments.

That's how I felt as he pinned me onto that table with the lifeless figures of previous brides staring blankly at us with their glass eyes. Kanato was never scared to hurt me too much. He probably wasn't entirely sure where the line was drawn when it came to pain and pleasure. That's why I knew I had to indulge in the sensation.

With a lit candle in his hand, Kanato dripped wax onto my bare skin. Each splash of the burning hot substance seemed to brand me with pain. I squirmed and I writhed with each new drop while Kanato's grin grew wider and wider.

I could feel the wax setting while the fresher drops ran down my skin. A well placed drop landed just at the top of the corset and I felt it slide down under my clothes between my breasts. As a testament to how aroused the action made me feel, my toes curled instantly.

"Kanato! Stop, please!" I begged as I weakly tried to push against his chest.

He grabbed hold of my hand that had been attempting to stop him and brought it closer to his face. There was a wild look of annoyance in his features.

"You're so pathetic and so weak. I _hate_ that."

He then licked the back of my hand, as if demonstrating to me how easily he could take me and taste me with no effort at all. I tried to yank my hand away but his hold was too strong and I could only stare up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"So – so then you don't want to be my groom...?"

"Stupid girl. You _will_ be my bride. That way I can play with you all the time."

He slipped one of my fingers into his mouth then and sucked on the digit in a teasing kind of way. I felt his fangs knick the skin and his tongue ran over the small wound to lap up the blood.

"Kanato that hurts," I whimpered.

He released my finger and I quickly moved my hand away from his face in case he tried to bite a finger off. Although I was rather aroused by the situation I had got myself into, I knew that Kanato wasn't fully there yet. As far as I could tell, he merely wanted to toy with me. I needed to make him lose rationality and let him be consumed by sinful desires.

Things were moving too slowly so I knew I needed to head straight for the source of where I would get the most pleasure. As Kanato resumed pouring wax onto me I started to squirm more. It wasn't easy with his knee holding me down and the corset being so tight but I had more movement in my legs.

I kicked them around and eventually managed to convincingly move one of my legs up in between Kanato's own. In my struggling I made sure to brush my legs up and down his inner thigh. I gave myself praise that I had managed to make it look completely natural and after a short while Kanato seemed to notice the new feeling between his legs.

He looked down at me with a kind of baffled expression, as if he hadn't been expecting the touch at all. He seemed baffled by his own feelings about it but he eventually must have decided he liked it because he didn't make me stop and he continued to make me squirm.

I had to get him aroused. I made sure to twist my face into a pained expression, I let out short and breathy screams with each searing hot drip of wax. Meanwhile I could feel my leg brushing against the bulge in his pants and I was only encouraged when I felt it growing stiffer.

When Kanato finally seemed to have had enough with the candle he threw it away onto the ground and I felt my heartbeat skyrocket. I could feel his erection hard against my leg. The only question was what he was going to do to me then.

With one pointed finger I watched as he brushed lightly over the places on my skin where the wax had settled. Mostly it was around my collarbone but some parts had splashed high onto my jaw and some had dribbled lower under my garments.

When his finger stopped at the top of the corset I hoped desperately that he would proceed. I still gasped however in alarm when he suddenly took each side of the corset in each hand and ripped it off my body. I saw the fabric shredding in his hold but Kanato didn't seem to care at all. As soon as the precious garment had been tossed aside, his finger returned to the wax.

I had to hold my breath as I felt his finger run down the valley between my breasts. Then, cautiously and perhaps a little hesitantly he used his whole hand to cup one of the swells on my chest. His other hand took the other breast and I bit my lips as he simply held them and squeezed them and kneaded then with this fingers and thumb.

"K-Kanato? What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your skin," he said with sudden hunger in his voice, "it's perfect. Like a porcelain doll. So fragile. So breakable."

I shrieked as he suddenly slid one of his hands down the centre of my chest, digging his fingernails in as he went so that he tore my skin. I looked down at myself and saw the four long scratch marks that began to weep blood. It hurt. So much so that I felt tears well up in my eyes but it was all made better again when I saw Kanato lean down and place his whole mouth onto my stomach to suck up the blood.

With the touch of his tongue on my body it was like all the pain suddenly became erotic. It heightened my senses. And when I felt Kanato touching my wounds, it hurt in a way I liked. I let him continue tasting my flesh as my hands gripped the edges of the table we lay on. I didn't even know where else my hands should have been. I couldn't bring myself to struggle or push him away. I could only lie there, as if defeated and scared and pathetic while he had his way with me.

Kanato had moved his hands to grip my waist firmly as he licked the wounds on my chest. He was being thorough. He ran his tongue along each mark several times, sometimes pressing hard so that I would whimper. Eventually though, even he had to realise that my wounds were clean and I could feel my skin simply burning as his mouth wandered.

As I felt his tongue followed the curve of one of my breasts I let out a breathy gasp and squeezed my eyes tight shut. It took conscious effort not to moan as his tongue slowly, teasingly made its way across my skin to reach my nipple which he licked and flicked at playfully.

While savouring in the feel on this toying mouth at the summit of my breast, I squirmed my legs once more. Upon my leg making contact with the hardness in his trousers, it seemed to remind Kanato of his own desires. Without removing his mouth he used a free hand to grab one of my thighs and move it so that my legs spread apart. He then positioned himself comfortably between my legs.

That same hand travelled up my inner thigh and I had to hold my lips shut for a second as I felt his fingertips brush across my panties, rubbing my clit through the fabric.

"K-Kanato," I said weakly. There was practically sweat already forming on my forehead. "N-not there. Don't touch me there."

"Where? You mean here?" he mumbled as him mouth barely left my breast. I felt his finger press harder through the fabric and I tried to make the moan that came out of my mouth sound like another whimper of displeasure. Instinctively I tried to press my legs together but with Kanato sitting between them I only ended up tightening my legs around him.

"Please, it– it feels strange."

Even though Kanato's face was pressed up to my chest so much that I could barely see it, I could practically feel his grin. Perhaps I had led him to believe that _he_ had unwittingly made _me_ aroused. I figured this would only please him. He certainly liked to play with me.

Sure enough, in response to my speech, his fingers found their way to the top of my panties and he slid his hand under the fabric and touched his finger to my sensitive, throbbing clit. My breath became quick and shallow, my body was virtually shaking with excitement and my heart was beating out of my chest. I'd miraculously gotten this strange vampire to pleasure me.

The exhilaration energised my whole body. I could feel my toes curling and then uncurling with each breath that I had to consciously take. Kanato seemed truly oblivious to how excited I was, for all he knew, I was unable to control myself. In a way I couldn't. My body practically moved on its own, bending around the hand that gave me so much satisfaction.

He also knew just where it felt best. His thumb pressed firmly, going around and around in circular motions. With his mouth he twirled his tongue around my nipple in the same motion so that I felt my whole body moving against his touch. It was hard to think and to breath as he slowly but surely pressed down harder and moved faster.

My heart was beating onto my ribcage hard but I didn't feel the pain. I couldn't feel anything but Kanato's body pressed onto my own, his tongue and his finger caressing my skin, and that immediate feeling between my legs that told me I wouldn't be able to hold my voice back much longer.

With a small farewell pinch with his teeth, Kanato released my nipple from his mouth so that he could look up into my distorted features and grin maliciously at me.

"Yui," he began softly although I got chills from how eerily calm his voice was. "You're so wet."

I closed my eyes and shook my head violently from side to side.

"Don't say that!" I said, forcing my cheek to burn red. I couldn't deny it though. I could feel it just as I was sure Kanto's hand could feel it.

I legs shook however as I felt Kanato removing his hand and they slid out from under my panties. I opened my eyes again in time for me to see him place his finger in his mouth and suck on it. From the way he smiled afterwards I presumed he either liked the taste or he liked the alarmed expression on my face. Perhaps both.

I followed the path of his hands as they moved to the button and fly on his pants and my whole body shuddered with relief. If he had left me then, I would have been sadly unsatisfied. He pulled down his pants slightly, tugging his boxers down with them and I quickly brought my hands to my face to cover my eyes and the briefest of glimpses at his manhood.

I bit my lip as I felt one hand spread my legs wider, the other tugged down my panties slightly and with the feel of him at my entrance I let out a breathy gasp.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please stop."

I felt Kanato grab each of my wrists and pinned them down on either side of my head. I was forced to open my eyes and look at him. He looked annoyed but even I could tell for the shining in his eyes that he was excited and wanted to continue also.

"Girls are so bossy. They like everything to go their way. I suppose you want to be kissed while I give you this pleasure?"

He didn't give me pause to respond as he leant in quickly and pressed his lips onto mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and not a moment later I felt his burning erection slide its way into my body. My moan was muffled by Kanato's mouth as he kissed me passionately and messily.

He enjoyed getting his tongue entangled with mine and each time it seemed like I might be able to push him away he would simply press in harder with his tongue. I could barely breath and had to take in short gasps whenever I could.

It was made harder by the fact that I also could feel him also thrusting between my legs. I'd already spilled enough that he seemed to slide right in and out. I didn't realise how much energy Kanato had. He was quick with his trusts and rough. I could feel my back sliding back and forth slightly on the wooden tabletop. But it felt wonderful. My cavity hugged around his manhood and I relished it the feeling each time he entered me fully and I could feel him fill me completely.

No longer seeing the need to hold my arm, Kanato freed his hand and returned it to where it had been helping me before. With an almost practised motion, I felt his finger and thumb rubbing and pinching my clit. It sent me over the edge. I cried and moaned into Kanato's own mouth as he grunted into mine. I thought I would surely faint from the lack of air.

Kanato spilled his seed at just the same moment as I squirted my own. The momentum carried him through the next few thrusts but soon he fell down on top of me. Him mouth was removed from my mouth and I lay there helplessly as he panted weakly into my neck.

I was overcome with so much satisfaction that I didn't think I could speak. Kanato however felt the need to make one final comment.

"Let's play again some time."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Finally did my favourite brother. Now there is only Reiji left. As to that, I have a slight request. You see, you readers are great and I love that you're helping me with this story so I thought you might want to help me for when I write Reiji's scene. I need some inspiration. So if you guys have any ideas about locations, props, situations, etc, for the scene bewtween Yui and Reiji that would be awesome! If you guys don't have ideas, don't worry, I'm sure I can come up with something but I figured I might as well ask.**

 **You have a little time though because next chapter won't be the Yui/Reiji scene. Next chapter is another rejection of one of the brothers...**

 **Hope you're getting excited about it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Just as it had been the week before, the air in the room was still and tense. A week had passed. A full but short week and I had to make another choice. I hadn't realised in the beginning just how hard it was all going to be. I had simply focused on the fun of having all the brothers fight over my body but as the numbers grew smaller I came to understand that in the end there could only be one. The pressure to make the right choice seemed intense. It meant choosing the vampire who would make my life tolerable and dare I say pleasurable?

It was only the second time that I had to reject another brother but I already thought the numbers were too small. Only five brothers. How was one supposed to pick? I tried to be logical but even then it was hard to know what my own body wanted.

"Yui," Reiji said as we finished off our evening meal. "I trust you haven't forgotten that you must make another selection tonight? You must turn down another one of my brothers as your groom."

I gulped.

"I haven't forgotten."

It was impossible to forget. I'd had a weight on my shoulders all day. All the brother were silent. They were all waiting. The only person who seemed to act even remotely normal was Subaru. After being rejected the week before he had finally accepted that he would not be my groom. He knew he had nothing to lose. Even so, I could tell that even he was a little curious as to my next selection. I think he was eager not to be alone in his rejection.

"Tell us who it is then," Ayato said impatiently. "Who are you rejecting this time?"

I took a deep breath as I looked around the table. My process was much like it had been before. The first to write off was Reiji. I hadn't slept with him yet and even though I knew it would be difficult to manipulate him I believed I could do it. I at least had to try.

Between Shu, Laito, Ayato and Kanato I again had to give a pass to Laito. My time with had so far been almost exactly what I had been looking for. Then I paused a moment to dither on the remaining three. They were all so different in their own ways. However, after arguing with myself I decided that I would give more time to Ayato. He may have been arrogant but there was something rather sadistic in the way he bullied me.

So it was between Shu and Kanato. When it came to Shu I really didn't know what to think. He knew my secret and it didn't seem like he was hunting me like a predator. In fact, when I gave him my blood every second day as promised he never really spoke to me. He didn't seem interested. As to the virginity he took from me, it had been pretty uneventful. It was hard to say though. After all, the sex had been part of a deal.

With Kanato I was dithering. It had been exciting. In fact, with him I didn't think my heart had ever raced more. That was part of the problem however. Kanato was dangerous. I didn't think he quite knew the line between serious pain and pleasure as much as his brothers did. Although my time with him had been quite alright, there was always a serious danger than he might do me harm in the future. If he lost all control then he may have even been able to kill me.

I looked between the purple-haired vampire and the blonde. They looked at me just as intently as everyone else. I bit my lip before I took in a breath of air to speak.

Shu and I had made a deal. We made a deal...

"I'm sorry... Kanato."

And just like that everyone let out the breath they had been holding. I saw shoulders drop and small smiles appear on the faces of the brothers who had survived another rejection. Kanato himself squeezed his Teddy in his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Stupid girls always make the wrong decisions, don't they Teddy," he muttered.

...

Two rejections down, three more to go.

...

I could practically feel the loss of Subaru and Kanato. On the daily journeys to and from school they hardly looked at me. While the others talked to me, teased me and tried to drink my blood, to them I was no longer important. My blood had been all they wanted and now that they couldn't haven't they didn't even try.

It felt lonely. It reminded me that I should not pick a groom that would ignore me or I might go insane with the silence. Although as far as I could tell, all the brothers I had remaining were probably fully capable of keeping me entertained.

After returning home from school the day after rejecting Kanato, I made my way to Shu's room. This had become just a normal routine for me. None of the other brothers paid much attention to me right after school. It was like schoolwork and leaving the house made them tired so they would all abandon me for an hour or two.

Of course this made it the perfect time to give my blood to Shu. As far as I could tell, no one knew about the arrangement. I knew from time to time the others would see the bites on my arm and neck when they had their own feed but it was probably irregular enough that they thought Shu was taking it by force as per usual.

I entered his room without knocking and found him waiting on the bed. He was lying down as he usually was with his eyes closed. As I sat on the side of the bed and rolled up the sleeve on my school blouse he opened an eye and looked at me.

"You nearly rejected me last night," he stated.

I looked at him with mild surprise. He never spoke to me unless he felt he had something to say. I was used to the silence when Shu fed. It wasn't like he could talk much after all when he had his fangs imbedded in my skin and afterward he often fell asleep.

"You're very perceptive as always," I eventually replied.

"I could tell by the way you looked at us all. Your eyes lingered on me too long, like you were considering it."

"I was considering it. Does that surprise you?"

Shu sat up and looked at me intently.

"Why would you reject me? Haven't I been kind to you in keeping your little secret?"

I smiled at him and offered him my bare arm.

"Yes you have. However, it is a difficult decision to make each week. I often think about rejecting you seeing as you don't have much interest in doing anything to me other than taking my blood like this."

Shu took hold of my arm but didn't go in for the bite yet. He still locked eyes with me and looked almost puzzled.

"You think I won't be able to satisfy you?" he said. "But don't you see? By knowing just what kind of girl you are I can give you _exactly_ what you want." He said this while running his fingers gently over the skin of my arm but I didn't change my expression. "I'll let you play whatever game takes your fancy. I think I'll even enjoy watching you get creative. You've definitely become far more interesting than I could have imagined in these past few weeks."

I gave Shu a strange look then. If I didn't know Shu any better I might have thought he was giving me a compliment. It was hard to tell what he meant. He might have just said it all so that he wouldn't lose his regular offering of blood but he also might have been serious.

I watched him as he took a bite from my skin and sucked the crimson liquid that spilled from the wound. It was definitely something to think about over the course of the week. However, before thinking about Shu I had to move onto the second-eldest.

The only person I had left to experience was Reiji. I was going to have to use all the influence I had to convince that proud vampire to unknowingly bend to my will. Somehow I had faith that I could do it. I had managed to get every other brother. All I had to do was come up with a plan.

I couldn't even stop myself from grinning as my mind came up with tricky little schemes. I did so love having things go my way.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sad that I had to say goodbye to Kanato this early, especially when all the Kanato fans seemed to emerge from the shadows after the last chapter. Still, on my running tally of the reviews, Kanato was still the least loved brother. I guess that doesn't surprise anyone. Even though he was my favourite, in my heart of heart I knew he couldn't win.**

 **Anyway, Reiji is up next and thanks to all you people in the reviews so far that have given me ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

If I had one word to describe the Sakamaki mansion it was quiet. The air seemed so heavy that all noise was muffled and the residents of the house were always hidden away. Sometimes I thought that they disappeared entirely when they didn't want to be seen because it was often hard to find them. In many ways it felt lonely. I wondered if it would stop feeling that way once I was a bride. I supposed it would depend on the groom in question. Some of the brothers were definitely needier than others however I was trying to reserve judgement until I'd had a taste of each of them. There was only one brother left to seduce; Reiji.

A part of me was both excited and nervous to get close to the second eldest brother. Even at the best of times I found him intimidating although as a masochist I couldn't deny that there was a great deal of appeal in his nature. He didn't toy with me like some of the others and he liked to keep to himself but perhaps that was what made him so terrifying. Because when Reiji did pay attention to me I felt like I was in danger.

My mind could speculate as much as it wanted but I wouldn't know Reiji's real attitude towards me until I actually found him and seduced him. Therefore my approach was similar to that of before. A direct approach. There was no use in hoping he would look for me or that I would stumble upon him in one of the many rooms. He practically lived in his study so that was where I had to go.

Last time I had enticed him out of the room and had had a great deal of fun in making him chase me but I couldn't repeat such a scheme. By running away I had made myself look like startled and weak prey and all he had desired was to take blood from me and nothing more. I had to show him I was a person. I had to show him I was a _woman._

The first step was the easiest; I had to dress for the part. As I still acknowledged that my school uniform was my most acceptable and yet provocative item of clothing I decided not to get changed out of it after school. As for any accessories, in my arms I carried my school books. It was the same set up from my last plan but that was where similarities would end.

I made my way to the intimidating brother's study and knocked sharply on the door. After a few moments it opened and standing before me was his tall frame. He looked at me with an unreadable countenance while I had plastered my face with a nervous expression.

"Yui?" Reiji said questioningly. He seemed unsure of what to say next.

"Reiji. I was wondering if you could help me with a question I had in my science class?"

I asked it in a way that made my voice squeak and wobble but I got the whole question out.

"You want help with homework?" he clarified. I nodded vigorously and after a hesitant pause he opened the door wider to invite me inside.

I took slow and hesitant steps through the threshold and heard Reiji shut the door behind me. My eyes widened as I looked around the room. It was spotless and there were books everywhere on tall shelves. I wondered if Reiji had read all of them.

I walked over to one of the tables and placed my stack of books down before turning to look at the vampire who stood there watching me with his arms folded.

"You keep this room so clean," I commented with a nervous shuffle on my feet. "And you're always in here. You must really like learning."

"My brothers don't see the point of a good education. Knowledge is power and so I collect as much knowledge as I can." He replied. Then after a pause he asked, "What was this question you needed help with?"

I spun back around and fumbled with my textbooks, flicking through the pages to look for some kind of reasonable question I could ask him about. I made myself shiver though. I really was scared. I didn't want my cover to be blown but I knew it was going to be hard to make Reiji do anything I wanted without some kind of encouragement. I was so close but one wrong move and I could have ruined my chances.

As my fingers hurriedly turned the pages of the book I heard Reiji's steps on the floor approach me. His arm appeared by my waist and reached forward to rest his hand on the table. With him standing right behind me and with his intimidating height I suddenly felt like I was tucked underneath his arm. He loomed over me and I felt myself shrink a little.

"I think you've forgotten the first rule of living in this house, Yui," he said calmly. I heard the inhale of breath as he sniffed the skin at the back of my neck. "Never turn your back on a vampire."

I visibly shivered and when I felt his breath against my bare skin I suddenly jumped and managed to move away from him. As I whipped around to face him I clutched my hand over my heart as it had begun to hammer loudly. Clearly Reiji had a lust for my blood but if I simply gave it to him then there would be no point.

"Why did you resist?" Reiji asked me. His expression looked a little angry and this got me even more worried.

"I don't… I don't want you to drink my blood. You especially, you always make me feel so dizzy."

"So you're saying Shu can have it offered to him freely whenever he wants it but I have to take it from you by force?"

I looked at Reiji with wide eyes and clutched my chest even harder.

"Shu? Why do you mention him? What do you mean?"

"I was looking for you a week back. I was hungry right after school and I tracked you down to his room. Can you guess what I saw?"

"I – I think you must have misunderstood what-"

"Misunderstood what was happening? You know, at first I thought that too until it happened again two days after that and two days after that. Regular as clockwork. Are you going to see him tomorrow too? Why do you give your blood to him?"

Reiji was glaring at me then. His crimson eyes felt like knives and I wanted to curl up into a ball so small that he wouldn't be able to look at me with those eyes anymore. I couldn't believe that my rendezvous with Shu had been discovered. I had to come up with a good lie and fast before Reiji figured it all out.

"Tell me what is going on. Now!" Reiji demanded. I could feel the venom in his words.

"Okay," I said. My voice shook. I made my eyes water up. I had to turn this situation around to give myself the advantage. "I'll tell you. It's for this whole bride and groom thing."

"What?" Reiji said, genuinely startled.

"You see, ever since I was told I had to pick a groom I've been going around to each of your brothers and asking them to show me how they would treat me if I were their bride. Some of them were so mean. As for Shu, he said the only thing he would do as my groom would be to ask for my blood on a regular basis."

"So that's why you were doing it?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if he could keep his word. And he hasn't done anything mean to me since."

"I still wouldn't trust him," Reiji scoffed. "This is how he always behaves. He seems so careless and unattached from the world at first but truthfully he can be more ruthless than any of the others if he tries."

I nodded in understanding and stood there for a moment, trying to even out my breathing. My heart had been racing from shear panic but it seemed like I had managed to convince Reiji of the lie.

I watched as the vampire rested himself against the table and frowned in concentration.

"You never asked me," he said.

"Asked you what?"

"You never asked me how I would treat you if I were your groom."

"Well… that's… er. That's actually kind of why I'm here now."

I saw the briefest flash of a smirk on his face before it disappeared into a blank expression.

"Are you really sure you want to know what I do with my brides."

I shuffled my feet again. I could see the situation turning into several different directions. Either he was going to drink my blood as per usual, kill me, or sleep with me. It was probably the best odds I was going to be offered.

"Yes. I really want to know."

I could see the approval flash in his eyes. Suddenly he seemed almost excited. Reiji turned and walked to one of the large cabinets in his room. I watched from where I stood as he scanned the labels on some strange, small vials. Eventually his fingers came to rest on a glass container that held some kind of pinkish liquid.

He came over to me with it and held it out to me.

"If you mean that in earnest then you'll drink this with no questions asked."

Gingerly I took the little glass bottle from him and held it up at eye level. I had no clue what would happen if I drank it but I knew that it I didn't I would lose every chance I had with Reiji. My shaking fingers removed the lid and I took one deep breath before tilting my head back and downing the solution all in one swallow.

The taste was slightly bitter but overall it wasn't horrible. I put the lid back on and handed the bottle to Reiji was could barely hold back the malicious grin on his face.

"What did that do?" I asked.

"Oh it's not so much what the solution itself does. It's when the effects wear off that you'll truly understand what you've just done."

I tilted my head to the side with curiosity, wondering what would really happen. And that's when I felt myself suddenly feeling more tired that I had ever felt in my life. My body hit the ground but I didn't have time to feel it because I was already fast asleep.

…

I stirred.

"Are you awake yet?" a distant voice asked.

I felt heavy and so numb. I couldn't move. I wasn't sure if I could feel my fingers or toes. My mouth felt dry and as I peeled my eyes open I could barely see a thing. The surroundings were dark but as I slowly grew used to the gloom, illuminated only by a few candles, I realised just why I couldn't move. My entire body, my arms, legs and torso were strapped down onto a metal table.

Reiji seemed to materialise out of the darkness.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly. The drug was still taking it's time to wear off.

I could see the white of his pointed teeth shining at me.

"We're about to have a lot of fun."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it has been a ridiculously long time since I updated so I'm just here to say sorry. I guess all I can say as an excuse is that I got caught up in writing other stories and life in general. But I'm here now and I'm going to try really hard to keep on top of writing this because it really is so much fun and all of you readers and reviewers are wonderful. I'll make sure to finish this story for you!**


End file.
